I'm Still Standing
by adaylate
Summary: MerMark. Takes place after the Derek and Rose 'incident'...
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: So this is my first fic.. I've always wanted to post, but I never really got around to writing. I own nothing, and reviews would be lovely :)**

"They'll never last."

Mark softly whispered into Meredith's ear with one of his infamous smirks plastered on his face. Yeah, there was a patient directly in front of them, but it wasn't as though the two of them were doing anything inappropriate.

She shrugged and felt as her lips formed into an almost visible smile in one corner. Derek and Rose. DeRose? Rosek? Whatever she thought of, no 'nickname' even compared to MerDer. They were simply meant to be. Not just because their names fit, either.

The more Meredith thought about her friendship with Mark though, the more she started to wonder when and how the two of them became such good friends. Buddy-buddy. It was weird, almost. Mark seemed to keep a close eye on her, almost as a protective older brother, yet he still had his moments where he couldn't help himself but hit on her. He was _Mark_. The manwhore, after all. But he changed for Mere. Not for her exactly, but around her. She had that affect on him, and he had no idea why.

"I'm over it. Ov-er it."

Meredith mouthed back to Mark as he made his way out of the patient's room. After she explained to the patient, Whitney Sherman, the surgery in more detail, she gave a warm smile and headed out of the room as Mark had done so moments before.

It was a slow day in Seattle Grace that afternoon and Derek was nowhere in sight. Well she saw him once, but from a distance. They had a moment though, when their eyes just _happened_ to meet. She honestly hated the fact that she had difficulties with moving on, but how could she simply move on? Maybe it was denial, but when it got to a certain point, she thought she had found the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. There was no way she could erase that, even with therapy. Therapy, issues. It's crap.

Letting out a barely audible sigh, she slipped her patient's chart into the appropriate slot and turned on her heel to head toward the cafeteria. She was in definite need of caffeine, a cup of coffee specifically, even if it was the weird-tasting hospital 'blend'.

Maybe she was lost in her thoughts, but Meredith hadn't noticed that Mark met up with her and easily matched her strides. She glanced up at him as she kept her walking pace and quirked a brow a little.

"Mark. Hi."

"Grey," He responded nonchalantly.

They continued on walking, silently for a few moments. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was one that showed they were comfortable in each other's presence without having to fill in the silence with conversation. Besides, neither of them were fans of conversations that were dull and forced.

"You aren't thinking about Derek and that chick, are you?"

"No?"

"Good," Mark stated.

"It's weird, but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

Actually, the weird thing was Mark seeming to really care, and Meredith talking about.. well, things. Openly.

"I should be on your mind, not him," Mark responded with a wink, not exactly kidding, as he playfully nudged Mere.

Meredith giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "Oh you are, all the time,"

"Don't be thinkin' dirty thoughts about me, Dr. Grey."

"But it's so difficult, Dr. Sloan..."

And with that said, the two of them couldn't help but laugh a bit. As they did, they rounded the corner into the cafeteria to find Derek sitting alone at one of the tables. What a coincidence, definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing. **

Once the initial shock of seeing Derek directly in front of the two of them subsided, Meredith turned her gaze from him and brought her full attention back to Mark. It wasn't to increase Derek's level of jealousy, it was mainly just to prove that Meredith was changing. Slowly, granted, but she was changing. She wasn't running away, she wasn't a coward- she was fighting, and trying to quit using her avoidance tactics with solving her issues.

They continued on walking after a quick glance was exchanged, making their way to the cart. Mere grabbed two cups of coffee and filled them as Mark ordered them two simple sandwiches.

Mark figured she wouldn't be up to talking about what had happened just moments before since it wasn't really anything, and on top of it being minimal, she seemed all right anyway. Far from the dark and twisty Meredith then, and he noticed. He did want her to know that he was there for her, though.

"Why thank you," Mark leaned down a bit as Mere turned to him and they made a simple switch-off, both of them ending up with a single sandwich and cup of coffee.

"Any time. I'll see you around?"

"That's never a question, Grey."

He winked in her direction and turned to take a seat with a fellow co-worker he had promised to have lunch with to discuss a patient. Meredith shook her head with a small grin remembering that he had informed her of this, and began walking toward the first familiar face she saw. Cristina.

As Meredith gently set her tray down on the table, she could not stop the yawn that slipped past her lips. Luckily she had already acted on this by pouring herself a cup of coffee, it was just a matter of it cooling down to a comfortable drinking temperature. She didn't know why she was so tired. It was not as though she had done anything physically taxing in the past few days, besides the being-a-resident thing, anyway.

"McDreamy's without McVomit," Cristina mumbled with a bit of food in her mouth, not looking up from the article she was reading.

"McVomit?" Mere echoed with a light chuckle and took a sip of her drink. "And I noticed," she shrugged with one shoulder, not particularly wanting to talk about either of them in that moment.

Although despite not wanting to talk about Derek, she found her eyes traveling over to where he was seated. Still alone.

Meredith quickly brought her attention back to _her person _when she heard Cristina clear her throat. "What? Looking. I just was looking," she stated lamely.

"Uh-huh," was the only response she received from that. Mere teasingly rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich, sipping her drink in moderation as well.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meredith was surprisingly met with the unpleasant view of Rose walking in with a cheeky smile as she spotted Derek. It was a shame that the smile he wore seemed forced. Far from his McDreamy smile. _A real shame_, she thought.

Considering Mere wasn't able to hear their conversation from where she was seated, she focused mainly on her meal and the few random topics Cristina brought forward, along with a few complaints. As to be expected.

It was a short while after that when she saw the backs of Derek and Rose as they exited the cafeteria. She let out a soft sigh, also noticing as Derek seemed to be trailing a little ways behind Rose, yet not _too_ far behind. He seemed tired or annoyed. Unenthusiastic. Something, she wasn't all too sure. He just didn't seem to be.. well, McDreamy-ish.

Meredith then switched her attention again, halfway watching as Izzie and Alex joined the two of them, still while she ate her food.

"Av- Rebecca's pregnant."

"What?" Meredith and Cristina spat out in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. :)**

"_What?" __Meredith and Cristina spat out in unison. _

Alex wasn't one to talk, which made this big news. Obviously. Meredith had not really noticed him walk up to the table, so he made quite a scene by sort of dropping his sandwich as well as that metaphorical bomb.

"Av- Rebecca.. pregnant, which is why I need help finding a place," Alex trailed off coolly, yet somewhat annoyed.

George joined their table, just in time to hear that bit of information.

Cristina sat back in her chair with a water bottle in one hand, her lips parted slightly while she stared at Alex. It was surprising, causing her to show some sort emotion for once.

"Uh, okay. We'll.. help," Mere finally broke the silence, after she swallowed a small amount of her food.

"Jane Doe is pregnant.." Cristina repeated lowly, halfway in disbelief. "Rebecca is, yes," replied Alex, approaching his _getting annoyed_ stage even more so. Although he hadn't seen any test results, he was taking Rebecca's word for it.

"But didn'-"

"Okay, stop. Just stop. I asked you guys for help in finding a place, that's it. I don't need you second-guessing or questioning everything. That part is none of your business. _I'll _take care of it," Alex finished his rant and looked over at them again before grabbing his drink and storming off, not bothering to take care of the rest of his trash.

The group of residents exchanged a few glances, particularly avoiding Izzie's gaze. She was awfully quiet, and seemed to know something.

It was in that moment Meredith wished she had joined Mark in his little lunch meeting, even if she wasn't remotely involved in whatever the topic of discussion was. A part of her wished Alex wouldn't have blurted that bit of information out though, but another part of her was glad that he trusted them enough to share.

"I've got charts.. to do," George mumbled as he grabbed his trash and stood from the table, setting out to complete what he had mentioned.

Cristina simply shrugged and went back to her lunch, with Meredith doing the same right alongside her. They both had appetites, and a metaphorical bomb being dropped onto them during conversation was definitely not going to stop them from finishing their meals.

A few moments later, Izzie mentioned something incoherent under her breath before she joined in the 'trend' and slowly made her way from the table. Meredith and Cristina eventually finished and said parting words, as Mere turned to head out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction.

She found Mark tiredly topping off his coffee and began making her way toward him. He smirked over at her when he spotted her directly next to him, "Well, look who it is..."

Meredith shook her head with a small grin, extending her arm with her halfway filled cup in front of her to meet Mark's hand at the coffee machine.

"Um.. fill up?" She asked and set it down next to him, an innocent smile curving her lips. She hoped it was an expression he would easily give in to.

He let out a fake-annoyed sigh and grasped the cup she had set down, filling it up a few moments later and handed it back to her. It was a simple task for anyone, really, yet he wasn't one to fill up his own cup of coffee let alone anyone else's. Yet there he was...

"Thanks," she stated and took the newly filled coffee cup back. She smiled up at him again and began turning to walk away, before he lightly placed his hand on her upper arm to stop her for a second.

"I filled up your coffee cup."

She glanced down at her hand, the one grasping the cup. "Yeah, you did," she assured with a tiny laugh, knowing that he needed something more than reassurance.

"And all I get is a thanks? Grey. C'mon," he smirked.

"Wow, Sloan.. Wow." Meredith rolled her eyes once more, teasingly, while she casually made her way out of the cafeteria.

As she rounded the corner of the hallway, heading toward the nurses' station, she found herself face to face with Derek, who seemed just as startled as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing thus far. It's appreciated :)  
I own nothing. **

It was surprising to Meredith that she somehow managed to run into Derek, around what seemed like every corner of the hospital. The hospital was not small, that was obvious, but she seemed incapable of making it to a destination without at least spotting him from a distance. It was not as though she was specifically searching for him, either.

"Oh," she managed softly, not looking up at him at first.

"Mer.. Dr. Grey." Derek replied plainly.

"_Dr. Grey..._" sounded with an extremely familiar tone of voice. She, once again, did not lift her gaze knowing that the familiar voice was Mark's. A wave of security seemed to wash over her though as she felt his strong arm slowly snake around her, his hand finding purchase on her waist.

"Hey," she smiled. _This isn't at all awkward._

"Shep," Mark nodded once in his direction. "Listen Grey, I'm running from an intern. You're my cover..." he continued on.

Derek looked a little uncomfortable, but for some reason he found himself standing there and watching the two of them interact. He was not paying that close attention to the conversation taking place, yet he did notice Mark's hand not moving from her waist. And the way she smiled. And how comfortable she looked around Mark. And.. that list went on forever.

She giggled and shook her head, "What makes you think I'll be your cover?"

"You owe me," Mark replied in a low and almost seductive tone, leaning in more so to mention that into her ear. Only teasing.

"Do not. You filled my _coffee_," she responded with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look shaping her features.

"Exactly," he smirked.

Meredith rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever."

Even though Mark had arrived and said he needed Meredith for only a 'cover', she was thankful that he did show up and help lighten the moment. Lighten it, or save the conversation.

"See you around, Shepherd."

"Uh, yeah." He stated with a nod and turned on a heel to walk off, before Mark and Meredith.

Turning slightly to glance up at him fully, Mere smiled gently and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Yep. Now you're in some serious debt with me."

Meredith quirked a brow. "There isn't an intern after you, is there," she stated knowingly.

"Nope," he replied coolly with a smirk, letting out a chuckle.

She joined in and began taking a few steps forward, feeling as Mark's hand dropped from her waist and returned back to his side.

"I ate too much, and I'm tired. So on-call room. I'll be sleeping," Mark informed her, not really sure why he was giving her all the details in the first place.

"All right," she nodded and continued walking forward, leaving lucky Mark to catch up on some 'beauty sleep' he definitely did not seem to be lacking. Dubbing him McSteamy was a great move.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Things still had not picked up around the hospital. Meredith considered that a good thing though, considering she was exhausted and was not really up for a 911 page. Leaning against the counter of the nurses' station, she clicked her pen a few times and flipped the chart she finished working on, shut.

Since there were no surgeries she was scrubbing in on, her interns were busy, and she had some free time- Meredith figured a short nap might not be a bad idea. Besides, she would want to be awake if anything did happen during the remaining time of her shift. Which was not all that long.

Slightly pushing off the edge of the counter, she headed toward the nearest on-call room. It was unlocked so she invited herself in, only to find an annoyed Mark comfortably stretched across the bottom bunk.

"Oh, it's you."

"Come in and shut the door, Grey, it's bright," Mark mumbled, bringing his arm up in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light.

"You'd be fun to wake up to in the morning..." she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she shut the door behind her. Taking a few steps in, she leaned against the bunk before sliding off her lab coat and hanging it over the single chair in the room.

Mark shook his head and rolled over on to his side, to face Meredith.

"I'm sure you're quite _fun_ to wake up to in the morning as well," he mumbled.

"I am. Loads of fun," she stated and teasingly glared at him. It was dark, but not too dark to follow through with actions and notice facial expressions.

"Better be, since you're joining me and all."

"I'm not joining you. You're here, and I'm just trying to get some shut-eye."

"Whatever you say."

"Whatever I say," Mere repeated as she made her way to the top bunk and stretched herself out over it.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"You snore, don't you." Mark stated, remembering Derek complain about that a few times. He said it was cute, though.

"I guess you'll find out, now won't you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I started out with an idea about where I wanted this fic to end up, but now I'm starting to re-think things. Stick with it though, it'll make more sense. Read and review, loves!**

**Disclaimer: It'd be pretty awesome if I owned Grey's Anatomy, but I don't.**

Considering it had been quite a while since Meredith had plopped herself down on the top bunk and she was still awake, she had a lot of time to think. Random thoughts coursed throughout her mind, some causing her to smile to herself, while others brought her to quickly switch to a new thought.

The snoring sounds coming from the bed under her came to a soft stop, and she turned on to her side, also hearing as Mark repositioned himself as well. He had been sleeping on and off, not one sound sleep, though.

Luckily their pagers were silent. No one had knocked, their cell phones seemed lifeless. And with this, she was far from complaining.

"Mark?" She questioned softly, not sure if he was close to falling into a sound sleep again.

"Hmm," came a quiet rumbling sound. Meredith guessed his face was buried into a pillow, seeking comfort.

Meredith slowly sat up and brought herself to climb down from the top bunk. She glanced down at him before sitting down on the edge next to him, with the front of his body facing her own.

In response to her movement, he tilted his head away from the pillow he claimed to look up at her.

"I can't sleep. Up there. It's.. I don't know." She stated in almost a whisper, bringing one of her tiny hands to rest on the bed beside her, holding some of her body weight.

A smug smirk formed over his face. He never really expected Mere to open up to him in the least bit; he simply assumed that she would keep her sarcastic and fierce attitude she always seemed to have with him. Of course he like that about her, but he also did want to witness the many other sides and personalities he knew she had.

"I guess I can spare some space for my favorite person..." He trailed off and scooted back toward the wall behind him, making room for Meredith to occupy if she did decide to lay down beside him.

"I.. Thanks." She replied softly, a little hesitant at first. She wasn't too sure why she felt so safe and comforted by Mark, but she did. The feeling was one she didn't want to get rid of. With all that has happened to her in her past, it took her a while to open up. Mark made these things easier for her. He helped give sense to situations, and along with many other things, he knew her.

They really did click from the start- Dirty Mistresses from the beginning.

Mark nodded nonchalantly and allowed her to settle herself close to him. He knew she needed comfort, and he wasn't about to give her anything she didn't want in that moment so he let her do whatever, basically.

After she positioned herself on the bed next to him, she let out a content sigh and found herself leaning back against him the slightest bit. She couldn't help it. His body was incredibly warm and he was _right_ there next to her. Her head was partially resting on his pillow, yet also on the second one just under it.

He didn't say anything as he felt her lean against him a little. A barely visible smirk curved his lips, yet he remained in the same position. He had a lot of respect for her.

"You know, you're all right in my book, Grey."

Mere giggled tiredly, "Right back at you, Sloan."

A comfortable silence fell over them as their bodies gently meshed together, simply relaxing. Meredith grinned to herself before she gave his pillow a tug, allowing her more space on the pillow than him. She was only teasing with him, knowing he was still awake as well.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" She asked with another tiny grin.

"You know what." He frowned to himself, jokingly, while he reached over her to grab the second pillow that her head was no longer resting on. His body touched to her back more so than moments before in the process.

"I do?"

"Damn right you do," he mumbled with a chuckle, kidding around. He slowly brought his arm up to gently rest his hand on her waist, a semi-simple gesture.

"I'm afraid I don't." Meredith stated, smirking. She did nothing in protest to his hand on her waist though, if anything she was more than content with it.

Mark chuckled, unable to help it. "I might have to re-think the whole 'you being okay in my book' statement, Grey.."

She parted her lips at the unexpected statement, letting out a simple '_Hmph_'.

"Oh come on. I already said you're my favorite person." He stated and gently squeezed her waist with his hand that had not moved from her waist. It was obvious that they were teasing each other back and forth, Meredith just wanted to see what he would to in a random situation like above said.

"Favorite? Well don't I feel special," she chuckled.

"Eh, you should."

"That I do," she nodded once and felt as her eye lids began to feel heavy. Mere easily gave into the pull, allowing her eyes to fall shut.

"G'night, favorite person." Meredith mumbled softly.

"No snoring, favorite person," he chuckled and brought his body closer to hers, just barely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

It was the stupid pager. The stupid pager that woke Meredith up from a sound sleep in Mark's arms, that was attached to the rim of her scrub pants yet again. At some point, Mark had snaked his arm down and around her, holding her close to him. She had to admit that she had not felt that safe in quite a while.

Making her way through the halls and toward the locker rooms to change into her street clothes, she smiled to herself thinking back on what had taken place not that long ago. Her pager went off and for once, she was not startled by it. Mark reached over to silence it noticing that it wasn't a 911, and brought his strong hand to her tiny waist again.

_He began to barely caress his hand over her waist, allowing his hand to slowly make its way under the rim of her shirt, just a little bit. A smirk curved his lips to the feel of her soft, warm skin and the expression grew once she rolled over onto her back to look up at him. The faint smile that showed on her face made him feel a sense of warmth and.. he couldn't really explain it. It was something he hadn't felt before._

Meredith opened the door to the locker room, lost in her thoughts, and eventually ended up at her own locker. She quickly changed into her street clothes and heard a locker open near hers.

"Hey," the voice came, slightly quiet.

"Hi, you okay?" Mere replied.

"Yeah… I, look. I didn't mean to go off earlier. I just didn't want to hear about what I _wasn't_ doing. If that makes sense.."

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I'll see you later," she said with a smile and shut her locker, picking her bags up in the process.

Alex nodded with a hint of a grin, "Night,"

"Night."

With that said and done, Meredith headed out and into the halls again. The only different thing about the end of her shift on that particular day was the plans she had made with Mark to go to Joe's.

"_Grey.." Mark mumbled, catching her before she exited the on-call room completely. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Tonight. Meet me at Joe's. Drinks on me?" He questioned with a smirk, still halfway asleep. He meant what he said, though. He really did. _

_Meredith stood in the doorway for a moment before she smiled and rolled her eyes. "See you then, favorite person." _

After setting her bags in the empty passenger seat beside her, Meredith started her car and pulled out to begin the short drive over to the bar. She had on a nice fitting pair of jean and a semi-low cut shirt with her hair down and wavy. It was causal yet sophisticated.

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the bar only a few moments before Meredith did, so he decided to wait and walk in with her. He got situated and leaned against the side of his car toward the front, smirking as he saw her approach him.

"Look at you, waiting for me.." She tilted her head to one side, standing in front of him with a small smile.

"Well you are my favorite person…" He trailed off and pushed off of his car slightly, starting toward the bar entrance alongside Meredith.

"Right, I should get special treatment," Mere teased.

"What am I going to do with you, Grey," he said with a chuckle- the one that caused Meredith do join in with him. It was contagious.

Once they arrived to the door, Mark opened it and held it open for her. She smiled up at him as a thanks and headed in, waiting for him for a moment or so before they grabbed two stools at the bar counter.

Mark signaled Joe over and ordered himself a beer, glancing over for Mere to order as well.

"Same, please," she added.

After that response, another chuckle came from Mark. She then glanced over at him and glared teasingly, wondering what was so funny.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... that's hot," he smirked.

Meredith shook her head and shrugged.

"What can I say," she said jokingly, bringing her arm up to rest her elbow on the counter. It was a little sticky, but it didn't seem to bother her.

The two beers they had ordered soon arrived on the counter top in front of them, Joe sending them a smile before heading over to other customers. Meredith reached for hers and smirked, facing Mark a little before she took a good size drink of her beer, yet not too large.

Mark simply smirked in return and followed in suit, taking a pretty good size sip as well. He teasingly winked at her as he watched her tongue slide along her bottom lip a little, causing her to giggle lightly.

"So, Sloan," she spoke lowly, leaning in toward him a bit.

"So, Grey…" he replied coolly, leaning in as well.

She allowed a soft laugh to fall from her lips before she leaned back a ways again, taking a few more sips of her beer. Mark grinned, watching her actions and casually drinking his drink in moderation.

"Your McSteamy.. whatever, doesn't work on me," she stated, noticing the way he looked at her. He was hard to resist, obviously, but she could manage. At least that's what she figured.

Another chuckle slid past his lips again, "You say that now…"

"Yep, but I speak the truth."

"You surely are different from most women," he winked, leaning in slightly once again.

Meredith simply nodded, turning her gaze to his, "Good, you figured that out already." She smiled and repositioned herself over her stool a bit, causing her leg to brush along the inside of one of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own Grey's. **

A simple smirk formed Meredith's lips as she glanced up at Mark once more. It wasn't long after that when she felt another set of eyes on her. That particular feeling was one she couldn't shake, so she turned her body slightly to glance behind her.

The eyes that met her showed emotion she had not seen before; those eyes were Derek's. He was sitting at a booth near the back with, of course, Rose who was sitting directly across from him. Rose's back was to Meredith, so she figured she did not know what Derek was looking at. His expression had not changed and it seemed as though he wasn't listening fully to whatever Rose was talking about.

After a moment of looking at him from across the bar, she turned back to Mark once she felt his strong hand on the small of her back. Mere couldn't stop the small smile that soon formed, and Mark seeming to know that she needed a distraction. She was doing fine without Derek and that just seemed to improve with time.

Both Mark and Meredith finished off their beers and ordered tequila shots, once Mark had challenged her that he could down three shots before she could. It was only three. She was fully capable of winning.

"You're on," she smirked. Obviously Mark wasn't entirely aware of her past with tequila- or he was and simply denied the fact that his _favorite_ _person_ could beat him.

"On go?" Mark questioned.

"Go." She stated.

With that, Meredith reached for her first shot of tequila before Mark had, but he definitely was not far behind with his own.

Just when Mere was going to reach for the third full shot glass, she felt a hand find purchase on her thigh and begin to inch its way up. She couldn't help but giggle, which made her pause for a moment and give Mark the upper-hand; only for a second. Meredith attempted to disregard Mark's hand on her thigh and finished her last shot, setting it down on the sticky counter top.

She heard two '_thuds_' at the same time and knew it was a draw.

"You cheated!" Mere whined, jokingly.

"Did not,"

With a simple glance down at her thigh and back up at Mark, she proved that he cheated.

"That's not cheating…" He trailed off in a low tone with a smirk, allowing his hand to slip more to her inner thigh.

Meredith smirked as well, dropping her tiny hand down to rest on top of his.

"Der?"

Derek blinked once and brought his gaze back to Rose.

"Yeah, sorry.."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied and forced a smile.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rose questioned, not bothering to turn and look at what had grabbed Derek's attention. She was curious, but not that curious.

"Uhh… yeah, that'd be good."

Rose simply nodded and let out a sigh, finishing off her glass of wine. She stood up and followed behind Derek, noticing as he looked as though he was headed toward Meredith and Mark.

A slight frown made its way onto Rose's face to this and could not help but notice how close the two of them were. And Mark's hand on Mere's thigh. And how Derek seemed on a mission as he walked over to them, or so she thought.

Instead of walking up to them, he casually walked past and glanced out of the corner of his eye at them. Meredith had not looked, but Mark gave a simple glance up at him and Rose as they exited, his face with a grin that was left-over from his and Meredith's conversation.

Mark felt bad for Rose then, but there wasn't anything he could really do about it. He then brought his full attention back to Mere and felt as his grin grew.

"What would you say to coming back to my place.. and watching a movie. Chick-flick if you'd like… Although, I'd prefer something scary?" Marked questioned, wondering how on Earth he even brought himself to offer a chick-flick movie watching night. Mere really had some strange affect on him. This was all new to him, wanting to spend time with one woman. Only thinking about one woman.. All new.

Another smile appeared on Mere's face before she nodded.

"I'd like that. Your place and a scary movie," she responded, actually preferring a scary movie.

With a simple movement, she slid Mark's hand from her thigh and slowly stood up, taking a few extra seconds to gain her balance, considering the tequila. Mark chuckled lightly noticing her needing the extra time and made his way over to her, snaking his arm around her waist.

She grabbed her purse and shook her head with a smile, leaning into Mark a bit on the way out. Once they made it out the door, they both noticed the Seattle rain and sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh from Meredith though, she loved the rain.

Mere glanced up at him before taking a step or so away from him and grasped his hand.

"My car?"

"Sure," she replied.

With their destination set, Mark took the first steps out into the rain and gently pulled Meredith along with him, giving her hand a gentle, teasing squeeze in the process.

Mark unlocked his car from a distance and made his way to the passenger side, opening the door for Mere first. She slid in and before she knew it, he was partially on top of her as he fit his way in, rather than walking around the entire car.

He actually wouldn't have minded doing that, he just enjoyed messing around with Meredith and he wanted to see how she would react to this.

Meredith began to laugh and jokingly hit him to try and get him off of her, and into the driver's side. He laughed as well and eventually after a few moments he plopped himself into the seat next to her.

"Hey, no need for hitting, favorite," he said still chuckling.

"Way to be a gentleman," Meredith replied and rolled her eyes, only kidding.

"I know. It's surprising, isn't it?"

They exchanged a glance and he soon started his car, ultimately pulling out of the parking lot. They would figure out Meredith's car situation when that time came, but considering they both had the following day off, there was no rush.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A huge thanks to those that have read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. :) I'd love some ideas. I have many, but I'd like more input as well.  
Enjoy. **

"So this is home," Mark stated as he pushed open the door to his apartment. It was much larger than his previous home, which was also known as his hotel room.

"It's... dark."

He chuckled and flicked on the light-switch near the door, stepping in close behind Meredith in a simple attempt to get her to take a few steps forward. His hand casually slipped down to her waist as he slid in past her and threw his keys down on the nearby counter top.

"Okay, now it's better," Meredith commented with a laugh while she took a few glances around his apartment. She set her bag down and followed suit with Mark, taking off her jacket and soon finding how at home she felt there.

That was odd. It had literally only been a few moments and yet she felt incredibly comfortable with her surroundings.

"I'd hope, considering you'll be stuck here with me for a while," he smirked.

"This is true."

With a grin, Mere made her way toward him and crossed her arms in front of her. "Have any good popcorn?"

"Good as in... ?"

"Buttery. I'm far from being in a healthy-eating mood,"

"Movie theater butter. My favorite," Mark nodded and gave her a simple wink before he turned away and reached into one of his cupboards for a bag of popcorn.

"Why don't you go find a movie? I'm trusting you to find a good one," he glanced over at the TV and soon back to her, a grin curving his features. Meredith couldn't help but grin back along with a simple nod.

"Better not be one of those confusing remotes.." Mere muttered under her breath, only kidding around. Mark just shook his head with a slight grin.

Once she grabbed the remote, which she guessed was the correct one, she simply scanned it with her eyes and sat down on the comfortable couch. She heard the microwave start and pressed the power button not long after, figuring it out before Mark had to 'come to the rescue'.

After searching through the guide for a short while she settled on a movie that sounded all right. Mark gave the 'okay' on it as well, agreeing with her from the kitchen area.

"Want a change of clothes?"

"Um.. yeah, please. Just a sweatshirt or something..." Meredith responded, noticing as Mark walked into his bedroom. He nodded and motioned for her to join him.

When she arrived in the doorway to his bedroom, he was in the middle of taking off his shirt. She couldn't help her wondering eyes, same with Mark not being able to stop his McSteamy grin from forming.

"Remember what I said.. No dirty thoughts, Grey."

"None?" She pouted. _What the hell?_ seemed to enter her thoughts. Normally she would have had to fight a blush from forming; instead, she admitted to... things.

Mark raised a brow, already finished with putting on a nice fitting black t-shirt, and smirked. "Well I don't know about none."

"Good." Mere stated with a giggle and walked in a ways, catching the sweatshirt he had tossed to her.

"Good," he repeated, still with a hint of a smirk.

Mere simply slid the large sweatshirt over her head, breathing in his scent in the process. It made her feel even more 'at home'. She then headed out of his bedroom before he did, yet she couldn't help another slight smirk that curved her lips at how he freely changed in front of her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With her legs resting over Mark's lap, and his legs stretched out in front of him on the coffee table, Mere giggled to the feel of his strong hand on her thigh once again.

"Okay, I'm so not going to be able to watch a movie with you."

"Yeah you will," he chuckled.

"No... I really don't think so," Meredith spoke slowly, leaning into him a little as he began to inch his way up her thigh like he had at the bar.

"I want to show you something."

Mere raised a brow for a moment, watching while he slid out from under her legs and stood up. He reached for her hand and she tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering what he had on his mind. It didn't take her long at all before she gave him her hand, and he helped her up.

_So much for that movie._

"Okay?" She spoke softly.

With a simple nod and gentle squeeze of her hand, he led her to the sliding glass door. He slid it open and stepped out onto his balcony first, with Meredith close behind him. She gasped softly, not expecting the view of the Seattle city lights to be as lovely as they were. It was a bit chilly outside so Mark followed her to the railing, sliding his arms around her from behind, holding her close to his warm body.

A smile curved her lips as her one hand made its way down to rest over his own. Besides the beautiful view of Seattle being surprising, this side of Mark she kept witnessing continued to be a shocker.

"It's beautiful.."

"Try having this in your sort-of backyard," he spoke quietly near her ear.

Meredith chuckled lightly and shrugged, leaning back against him a little more. "Yeah, you live a real tough life."

"Well it's no fun being out here by myself," Mark shrugged.

"We should make this a regular thing."

"We should," he repeated, grinning down at her while felt her turn around in his arms. Seeing the smile on her face caused him to do the same, and lean in more so than before. He couldn't help it, nor could she.

Before she knew it, she felt the warm texture of his lips over hers and his hand slip around to her lower back. She then began to kiss him back slowly and he grinned into their kiss, also feeling as her tiny arms slid up to loosely wrap around his neck.

He barely pulled her body closer to his and she easily gave into his pull, grinning slightly against his lips as she felt him do the same. Mark reluctantly pulled away, wanting to make sure a big mistake had not just taken place.

When he saw the smile that took over her features, he couldn't help but do the same.

"Wow," she almost whispered.

"My thoughts exactly," Mark smirked, continuing to hold her close.


	9. Chapter 9

After that kiss, that kiss that made Meredith momentarily forget about everything, and that kiss that made Mark's heart soar, it seemed as though nothing could distract them from one another. They never _actually _were able to watch the entire movie, but it was at least playing in the background while they familiarized each other in various ways. Various physical ways, that is.

A giggle filled the room as Mark began to tickle Meredith's sides while she rested comfortably on top of him.

"Stop!" She managed somewhat breathlessly, fidgeting in Mark's firm hold on her. It was not uncomfortably firm, but it was enough to let her know that she was not about to get free from his tickling actions any time in the near future.

"What do I get if I do?" Mark asked in a low tone, chuckling as well while he tickled her a few moments more.

"I don't… I-" her giggling continued to rise in volume, considering Mark managed to discover every tickle spot on Meredith's body rather easily. He eventually paused his actions and allowed her to catch her breath, him also unable to stop the grin that formed his facial features.

Mark brought his hand up and swept a few loose strands of her hair back behind her ear. After hearing her breathing normalize rather quickly, he smirked while she repositioned herself over him, now with more of her body over him, as opposed to the couch.

The smile that curved her lips as she gazed up at him made it especially hard for Mark not to simply lean up and capture her lips in his. A little too hard actually, and in that moment, he seemed to be lacking the little self-control he had to begin with.

A small sigh slipped past Mere's lips to the feel of his warm lips on hers yet again. The feeling was so new and exciting; she just could not seem to get enough of it. Of him.

He smirked slightly against her lips and slowly began to kiss her. It didn't take long before she returned his kiss and brought her tiny hand to rest on his chest. Her lips then parted more so than before and Mark began to trace his tongue along her bottom lip. His tongue slowly slipped past her lips and their tongues seemed to wrestle and mesh together perfectly. It felt normal and natural, which was extremely surprising to Meredith.

As Mark's hand began to inch its way under Meredith's shirt as he felt her do the same, he stopped himself and reluctantly withdrew his tongue from her mouth before he lost complete control of the situation. He wanted to be the guy that was different from all the rest. He wanted to prove to Mere that he respected and cared for her, and he wanted her to trust him even though she had difficulties doing so with some people.

"Mere…" he mumbled over her lips.

With a simple sigh, she parted from his lips more so and gazed up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Listen.. and listen up, because I don't even do this sort of thing, okay?"

"Okay," she stated softly with a small nod, completely unsure of what was about to happen. A series of different emotions seemed to wash over her, but she wanted to think of the positives. That he was about to say something great, yet she was obviously not sure. She was far from being a mind-reader or anything of that sort.

Mark wasn't expecting her to reply quickly and he needed some time to gather his thoughts. He grinned and gazed down at her for a few moments, holding her close to him in his arms.

"You're different to me, Grey. Like I said, you aren't like most women. And.. I want to wait with you. Prove to you I'm different and that Mark Sloan can be a one-woman man. I don't know why this feels so different, but I don't want this feeling to go away, and-"

Another soft giggle slipped past Mere's lips, her unable to contain it, as she leaned in and placed a warm, quick kiss to his lips. It was quick but it definitely did not lack any enthusiasm.

"I don't want this feeling to go away, either…" Meredith trailed off while she spoke softly against his lips, a soft grin curving her features as well. Who knew how long the 'waiting' would last with them.

"So we're on the same page."

"We are," she grinned and parted from his lips once again.

Mere didn't realize how tired she had gotten until she found her head comfortably resting on Mark's chest near his shoulder, with her eye lids slowly drooping.

"M'tired," she yawned, perfectly content to fall asleep right then and there.

With an easy grin visible, Mark nodded and repositioned himself so his legs were over the couch and his feet planted to the floor. He picked Mere up with both arms in front of him and glanced down at her before starting toward his bedroom.

She snaked her arms loosely around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom, letting out a tiny laugh in the process.

"Special treatment," Mere smirked tiredly.

"Only for my favorite."

Mark gently placed her into his bed and slid under the covers with her, comfortably slipping his arms around her body and pulling her closer to him. She loved his body heat and how his bed smelled like him. It was perfect.

He took in a breath and smelled her lavender hair, before planting a kiss to her neck. Mere found his hand and laced her fingers in his, resting the both of them to the pillow in front of her.

"You know, you never told me what I'd get if I stopped tickling you…"

"Great observation," she grinned to herself.

"Watch yourself, Grey." Mark mumbled while he rested his head near hers.

Not long after, the faint sound of Meredith's even snoring took over a response and he couldn't help but grin to himself; her snoring really was cute. He then relaxed with her in his arms and found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, more comfortable than he had been in quite a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up without an alarm clock or pager going off was a serious gift. Meredith awoke on her own to the safe feeling of being in Mark's arms while he rested next to her, still asleep and snoring a bit himself.

Mere grinned tiredly and slowly freed her hand from his own, bringing it to his forearm to slip out of his grasp. She had to pee. She _really_ had to pee, which was a definite downer. The last thing she wanted to do was get up from the warm area she had made in his bed and leave Mark to wake up by himself, but she had to.

Just as her feet were about to silently touch the floor, she felt Mark's arm snake around her slender waist and she couldn't stop the smile that touched her features. She felt bad for waking him so she was not about to bolt to the restroom right away.

With a simple turn, she rested her hand on the bed near his chest and leaned in to place a warm kiss to his lips.

"I'll be right back," she whispered almost.

Mark just groaned in protest, but was not about to stop her. He was still more than halfway asleep and far from having a great amount of energy in that moment.

He heard her make her way into the bathroom and he partially opened his eyes, noticing she had not closed the door all the way. Actually, it was far from being closed all the way. A smirk formed on his face, despite his tiredness, and he rolled all the way over, onto his back for a moment. He rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up before he made his way out of his bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Favorite person," he mumbled, his way of saying 'hello' as he walked in.

Meredith quirked a brow, not exactly expecting him to waltz right in bearing in mind the fact that he was pretty much asleep not too long ago.

"Favorite person," she replied composedly and walked up to the sink. He smirked jadedly at her before walking over to the shower. He slid the glass open and turned the water on, taking his shirt off afterward.

After he glanced back at the shower, he shrugged and scanned Mere up and down, unable to help it.

"Care to join?" Mark asked in a low tone.

That question caught Meredith a little of guard. She sort of stared for a second or so before nodding her head, a smirk slowly making its way over her face.

"Oh, of course." Mere stated in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Mark smirked at her response, noticing as he was finally starting to feel more awake without the assistance of caffeine. He stepped toward Meredith and she met him halfway, feeling as he slipped his arms around her waist. With a smirk, he leaned in toward her more so before he captured her lips with his.

The kiss progressed rapidly and almost without realizing it, her pants were descending down her legs while Mark gently sucked on her bottom lip with an occasional nibble. Her hands found the rim of his boxers while she leaned into him a little more, with Mark's hands trailing up her sides, taking her shirt up along with his hands. She could feel her core heating up more so with each passing moment.

Mark honestly wanted to wait with Meredith more than anything, but she was far from protesting in that moment and he could tell the waiting was far from being on her mind. He cared for her, he really, really did, and he was going to prove that to her. There were plenty of ways to prove that he did besides waiting.

He figured it was too early and he did not want to frighten her, but he loved Meredith. _He knew it_. The bond they shared was incredibly strong and he had never felt anything near what he felt for her. All he wanted was her. Not just the physical aspects of her; he wanted everything. The thought freaked him out, yet it was the complete truth.

"Off… I, now. Off." Meredith murmured against his lips, referring to her shirt. His breathing rate was increasing along with hers as he shut the bathroom door behind them to keep the warmth in.

Sliding her shirt over her head, he smirked again to her bit of feistiness and slid open the glass shower door, removing Mere's panties and his boxers hurriedly. He guided her in first and was right along with her, not parting from her lips at all. Their tongues meshed together perfectly and he was definitely not about to part from that.

Meredith moaned as Mark gently pressed her to the cool shower wall, guiding his hips to fit perfectly against hers as well. His erection pressed firmly into her inner thigh while he reached down and drew her leg up and around his waist.

"Good morning," he groaned against her lips.

"G'morning," she replied breathlessly with a growing smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I know this little café for breakfast around the corner, sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Mere nodded in agreement and slid on a pair of jeans. Luckily Izzie had given her a sweater at work the previous day, otherwise she would have had nothing to wear that morning. Nothing of her clothes, anyway.

She glanced over at him to find him still shirtless, looking through a drawer to find one. A smirk played across her face and she pulled the sweater over her head, fixing it comfortably to her body.

Meredith walked into the bathroom once more and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, now that her hair was mainly dry. On her way out, she saw that Mark finally picked out a shirt and was all set to go.

"You ready, babe?" He questioned.

"Mm-hmm," she said while walking out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen area. They had set down a majority of their belongings there, and that was where she last saw her bag. Mark caught up with her and couldn't help but step in behind her momentarily. He slipped his hands around her from behind and placed a few kisses to her neck. After reluctantly parting, he grabbed his keys and slid on his jacket in the process.

Mere then grabbed her jacket and purse, turning to Mark completely relaxed around him. She grinned when she saw he had extended his arm to grasp her hand. After meeting their hands, she laced their fingers together and followed him out the door and to that nice café he spoke so highly of.

"Let's get my favorite some food," he grinned and gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Not really sure if this is more M than T? I tried keeping it simple-ish so I wouldn't have to change the rating, but let me know? **

**Reviews would be lovely, of course. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. :)**

That particular morning everything seemed back to normal. Meredith woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm, leaned in to give Mark a simple kiss good-bye, and eventually arrived to work with her coffee in hand. What made the morning different was the fact that she awoke in Mark's arms, and of course the kiss, which made her day start out on the right foot. He was not due in for work for a few hours after her, though, so she tried to get ready without making too much noise.

There were rumors. The silly, annoying rumors that seemed to spread around the hospital in less than a millisecond. An exaggeration, of course. Yet to Meredith, it did not exactly seem like it. It was disappointing to admit, but she was starting to get used to the _'I know something about you'_ glances she would receive. Considering she was living her life and was obviously aware of her personal life, the looks she by any means 'earned' almost brought her to laugh.

With a patient's chart in hand, Meredith casually made her way down a semi-empty hallway toward the nurses' station. Her interns were all taken care of and unlucky her did not have any overly exciting surgeries to scrub in on.

"You look rested," came a familiar voice.

"A day away from the hospital can do that to some one."

"I wouldn't know," Alex replied with a chuckle.

"I just recently found out," Mere smiled.

Before she really realized it, she was tugged in the opposite direction by an arm that linked hers.

"Hey!" She said, sort of annoyed, and turned her head with narrowed eyes at Cristina.

"You and Sloan."

Meredith sighed and freed her arm from Cristina's. "You too?"

"Interns and a few nurses," Cristina shrugged. "Seriously, Mere?"

"Cristina..."

"I have a right to know."

"A right?"

Cristina leaned in toward Meredith before speaking in a lower tone, "I'm your person."

"It isn't a big deal." Meredith stated, rolling her eyes. Her comment was not to Cristina's response, but to her and Mark being together seeming to be an issue. That was not about to stop Mere, though. She enjoyed being with him more than anything, and he made her feel... amazing, for lack of a better word. Nothing could describe how great he made her feel and how great he treated her.

"Oh, but it is.."

"How so?"

"Two words: Derek. Shepherd. Adding a third: Pissed."

An annoyed groan made its way through Mere's lips while she continued to walk alongside her 'person'.

"He knows."

"He knows," Cristina confirmed. "But I've got a surgery, good luck with Mc-ex-Dreamy."

Meredith slowed her walking pace for a few moments, picking it up once more as she organized her thoughts. Derek knew. Cristina knew. Rumors. Everyone knew, and Mark was sleeping. He would be in soon, though. That she was sure of, considering he had to be in on the early side to prep for a surgery.

After sliding the patient's chart into the appropriate slot on the nurses' counter, she was met with the dark-blue eyes of Derek's. He was approaching the counter top she was leaning on, and she was far from wanting an interaction with him just yet. Just as she was about to turn from the counter, her ears were met with the sound his voice. So much for that easy escape she really would not have minded.

"I have a surgery soon and I'm running out of time to find an available resident- a resident with a free schedule." Derek corrected himself, wondering why it was even more difficult to talk to her than he thought it would be. Yet he knew, he really did know.

A hint of hurt and pain was audible in the tone of his voice he spoke in.

"Yeah, um.. I was just going to head to the pit. This sounds more interesting."

Derek nodded once, jotting a few notes down in the open chart in front of him, and not bothering to look up at her in that moment. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's in an hour. You're in charge of prepping the patient. 4213."

Mere nodded as well and simply turned on her heel, "Thanks," she stated and soon arrived in front of the elevators. She pressed the 'up' arrow and had not bothered to look back at him, but he definitely brought his gaze up from the chart once she left the counter. Derek watched her and was almost becoming nauseated by the fact that she was now with his ex-best-friend. The Best Man at his wedding, who evidently slept with his ex-wife. Derek had not heard the words fall from Meredith's lips exactly, but he still had images of them at the bar in his mind. And the rumors. It all just fit.

Rumors. He hated hearing them, especially since that was how he became aware of the newly formed couple. Mark and Meredith. Derek could simply not believe it.

_You better still not be sleeping._ Meredith text messaged Mark, eventually slipping her cell phone back into her lab coat pocket with an almost visible smirk. He said he would be there to help her through the day, and vice versa, yet he was still nowhere in sight.


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator doors eventually opened in front of Meredith, and the grin that took over her features was one that was simply too difficult to stop from forming. There he was. Mark, leaning against an elevator wall and looking incredibly sexy, with his cell phone open in one hand.

Mark casually glanced up to the person standing in front of him and then let his eyes fall back to his phone. That is, before he realized the person standing before the elevator was Meredith. _His _Meredith. He quickly brought his gaze up to her again, this time with a smirk, having read her text message not long before.

"I'm definitely still not sleeping."

The expression grew across Meredith's face to his words; her smile then reaching her eyes as she stepped into the elevator. She purposefully had not stepped in all that close to him, considering he was pretty damn irresistible to her in that moment. Actually, he always seemed to be.

"It's pretty difficult to fall back to sleep without you there…" Mark continued on. He closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, stepping toward Mere. His hands soon found their way to rest on her waist as he breathed her in, also taking the time to place a warm kiss to her neck.

She was obviously able to keep her distance, somewhat, but Mark could not seem to be in an elevator with her and not be close to her.

**--**

The set of eyes continued to take in Mark's and Meredith's interactions from a distance. Derek's eyes. He had not bothered to bring his focus back to the chart open in front of him, considering Mere was still in his viewing range. Just as he was about to return to his work, though, he noticed Mark just happened to be in the elevator Meredith was waiting for.

His grip subconsciously tightened around the pen he had been writing with. He remembered when Meredith would smile warmly up at him; when he would hear her giggle; when he was able to hold her in his arms…

"Did you want to grab some coffee, Der?"

Rose's familiar voice suddenly brought Derek from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Derek replied and looked at her, not even bothering to force a smile. He knew he would not be able to do so, then. Guilt washed over him momentarily as he realized just that.

As he went to glance back to the elevator, the doors had already closed. A heavy sigh made its way past Derek's lips as he closed the chart and handed it to a nurse behind the counter. He simply thanked the nurse and walked off with Rose, while she attempted a conversation with him.

**--**

"You looked pretty comfortable when I left," Meredith shrugged slowly while her head tilted slightly to his lips on her neck. Luckily, they were the only ones in the elevator.

"Comfortable? Sort of. Able to fall to sleep? Not at all."

"So that's all I'm good for… Helping you get some sleep. Real nice," she smirked and rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Admit it; you sleep better pressed up against me."

"Well there's no denial there. And you do keep me pretty warm.."

Mark then chuckled lightly, slowly bringing his head up to kiss the side of her head. His hands slid around her fully as he pulled her into him. He noticed the elevator was approaching his floor and he really did not want to part from her. Ever, really.

"Good thing. You're coming to my place again tonight."

"Of course I am," she smiled and leaned back into him a bit more, before she turned around in his arms to face him. He grinned down at her before he bowed his head down to softly meet their lips for a quick kiss.

Once Mere felt the elevator coming to a stop, she slowly parted from his lips before another smile curved her lips. Her tiny hands rested to his chest for a moment, noticing as the elevator doors opened.

"See you around, _Dr. Sloan_."

"Count on it, _Dr. Grey._"

She smirked once more, and he met her smirk with a wink. A few individuals stepped onto the elevator along with Mark as he watched Meredith walk off. She had not looked back, but he watched her figure make its way away from him as the doors closed once again.

Mark always had a special bond with Meredith and it continued to strengthen. He found it ironic that the two of them were in a relationship, considering their pasts. The Dirty Mistresses- Dirty Ex-Mistresses, and so on.

**--**

While walking alongside Rose, Derek allowed his mind to wonder once more. He wanted to drink. Drink his problems away and spend some quality time with Joe. Well, his bar at least. He was not normally one that would choose to drink away his issues, especially by himself, but that was what he figured would suit him best. He almost felt sorry for himself. Disgusted, maybe. So many emotions ripped through him he could not quite name them one by one.

Derek let Meredith slip from his grasp. He said he would wait for her. He said he wanted to build a home with her; start a family; spend that lifetime together. Then it hit him. Mark was there for Meredith when he was not. That's all it was between them. Some tentative flirtation with commitment. Nothing more, so Derek thought.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?"

With turn of his head, he glanced back at Rose. "Yeah. You... you did the right thing." _Whatever the right thing she was talking about, was._


	13. Chapter 13

After what seemed like a millennium, Derek's shift finally came to an end. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door to the doctor's lounge and made his way to his locker. Once he arrived, he quickly opened it and changed out of his lab coat and scrubs, into his street clothes.

The surgery was successful with Meredith earlier that day, but he found it difficult to be that close to her knowing their relationship/friendship, if anything, was on the rocks. He couldn't touch her the way he seemingly wanted to; he couldn't caress his hands along her warm body; he couldn't spend time getting lost in the depths of her eyes. It seemed as though he couldn't do anything, and coming to that realization quickly made up his mind. Joe's it was.

The thing Derek found humorous was the fact that, when he glanced up at the gallery during his surgery, he spotted Mark in one of the chairs closest to the glass. Meredith noticed, too, considering Derek caught her flashing a quick smile up to Mark in the gallery at a point during the surgery. It was not obvious with the scrub mask covering a majority of her face, but he could tell. They both could. Her eyes showed it all, and Mark knew it. He returned her smile with one of his own. His McSteamy grin, actually.

Mark and Meredith left a few moments after the surgery had ended. Derek witnessed this as he wandered through one of the hallways in SGH. It looked as though Mark had waited for her, so they could leave together.

Derek sighed once more before he shut his locker and walked out and into a rather empty hall of Seattle Grace. He managed to get out to his car without having to confront Rose. It wasn't as though he did not want to; he just did not have enough energy to actually do so. He felt drained- emotionally and physically.

After a short while of driving, he found himself sitting in his car, parked in an open space at Joe's. It was strange, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to get out and go inside. He needed a drink, yet he couldn't _get_ to the alcohol.

Then it hit him. He would go to Rose's place and apologize for being an ass earlier, or something. He was not quite sure, but he was sure that he did not want to be alone. Not that night. Not ever. Derek pulled out of the parking space once more and began navigating through streets on his way to visit with Rose.

--

_Derek's here..._ Meredith opened her phone to come across the text message sent from Cristina.

_The hospital?_

_Yes_

Mere rolled her eyes to the text message she received. Mark was in the shower and she was left to a large and empty bed; empty minus her. She knew in that moment what Mark meant about it being easier for him to sleep next to her.

_Yeah... He works there. _Meredith replied.

_No. Here. Patient, here._

Then Meredith got it. The feeling you get when a roller coaster quickly drops from a high point; the feeling you get when an elevator comes to a stop; the feeling you get when you find out terrible news. It was not quite butterflies in your stomach- Meredith related that to good feelings. This was not a good feeling. It almost made her nauseated.

_What? What happened? _Mere typed and hit send. She rolled her way out of bed and sat on the edge for a moment, mainly in shock. Cristina would not joke about something like that, that she was sure of.

_He'll be here when your shift starts._ After reading the newly received text, she sighed. Doctor-patient confidentiality. Something. There was a reason why Cristina was not exactly telling Meredith. It should have just been a friend, telling a friend, about a friend. But it wasn't.

Mere didn't have enough energy to reply to the message. Maybe she did, but she definitely didn't feel like it. Just as she covered her face with one hand, Mark stepped out into the bedroom and noticed something was wrong.

"Mere?"

She lifted her head to look up at him. She managed to hold back a few tears, thinking about the positives. _Derek's fine. He just went in for something simple_, she thought.

"It's Derek," Mere replied softly, feeling as the bed took the weight of Mark while he sat down on the edge of it next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his towel wrapped around his own so his upper body was visible.

"What about him?" Mark asked, trying to keep cool as he held Meredith close to him. Her body relaxed into his while she held onto him; her eyes closed momentarily, feeling him place a kiss to her head.

"Cristina said he's at the hospital. I figured yeah, because he works there, too. But... I don't know, something happened. She didn't tell me, she didn't. Just that he would be there when my shift starts. I, don't. I..."

"Hey… hey," Mark cut in, obviously not wanting Meredith to break down or anything of that sort. He hated seeing her broken and upset, that's why he told himself he'd do everything to keep her happy.

Mark sighed and tightened his arm around her a bit more, his other hand on her thigh farthest from him. Of course he worried about his friend; he just also worried about Meredith. "Neither of us knows why he's there. It could be anything, and we'll that figure out when your shift starts. I'm going in early with you, okay?"

He felt Mere simply nod her head as he held her close to him. They sat there for a few moments just thinking about the news that had just been dropped, and they didn't even know all of the details. They were sure to find out, though, that was palpable.

"Meredith…"

"Yeah?" She replied softly.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Always, I am. Don't.." Mark sighed. Once he did, Mere glanced up at him looking a touch upset still, as to be expected. "Don't doubt that for one minute."

A soft smile took over her facial features to Mark's words. She brought her tiny hand up to rest on the side of his face, gazing up at him. She eventually leaned up a ways and he bowed his head down the rest of the way to meet their lips. Mark grinned a little against her lips, taking her actions as a way of showing thanks. That's exactly what it was, too, and so much more at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

It was somewhat surprising to Meredith, how easily Mark could change her mood positively and how he made it possible for Meredith to forget about certain events effortlessly. On the car ride to the hospital, Mark successfully got Meredith's mind off of things. He made it seem as though it was simply the two of them, and that's all that mattered to the both of them; the other person.

Walking hand-in-hand through the Seattle Grace doors, the not-so-new couple received a few glances from several people in the hospital. Some envious, others just taking in the sight of them.

"You want to head up there now?"

"If you want," Mere shrugged.

Mark turned his head to glance down at her before a grin formed over his face and lips. He released her hand and slid his arm around her, pulling her toward him as they continued to match strides walking. Meredith turned into him a bit and rested her hand to his abdomen, returning his grin with one of her own.

"You know, I'm always here for you, too. Don't forget that." She stated quietly, out of the blue, but Meredith wanted to make sure Mark knew that she was there for him as well, always.

"I definitely won't," Mark smirked before he leaned down to softly kiss her forehead. They both, again, managed to get lost into their own little world together. It was simple world too, taking into consideration their liking toward simple 'stuff'.

The two continued their little conversations and laughs on their way up to Derek's room. Meredith found more information about what happened through Cristina. Another car, driven by a drunk driver, hit Derek's as he was passing through an intersection. It turned out that Derek made the right decision by not drinking that night, but there was nothing he could have done about the accident.

"All right. Room 4219," Mark said once they arrived to Derek's exam room door. He wasn't sure of whether or not he should go in with Meredith, considering Derek wasn't too fond of them being together. He didn't want Mere going in alone though, either.

Meredith noticed Mark turning to lean against the wall near the room entrance and she quirked a brow, sighing as he parted from her.

"Ohh, no you don't. You're coming in with me," she smiled and reached for his hand.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," Mere replied and reassuringly squeezed his hand while she knocked and opened the door.

There Derek was, lying in the hospital bed hooked up to a few monitors, and the persistent beeping pattern of his strong heart beat filled the room. Meredith noticed an elderly woman sitting in a chair near Derek's bed and figured it was his mother. Who else would it be, anyway?

"Hi," Meredith stated simply.

"Mere," Derek replied.

"Hey, man."

"Mark."

"Mark, dear," Derek's mother found her way into the introductions. Once Mark noticed Kathy, Derek's mother, begin to stand up, he raised his hand slightly to keep her from doing so. He shook his head with a grin before he released Meredith's hand, sending her a smirk before he did so. Mere grinned at him and her expression grew as she watched Mark give Kathy a hug, keeping conversation with her.

Meredith walked over to the other side of Derek's bed after she had a short conversation with Derek's mother. She gave a sad smile, "How are you doing?" She asked as she glanced over him. He had a few bruises and small cuts visible, but no other serious injuries. None she could see due to the cream colored blanket covering him; although, there were some stitches involved.

"Good. I guess I just want to leave." He shrugged.

"Oh," she said softly. "Well they're doing their job here, keeping a close eye on you."

"Ha, I'm not going anywhere."

"Health wise, Derek."

Derek simply nodded and brought his attention to Mark as he approached the edge of the bed more so. He brought his hand to the small of Meredith's back and lazily traced his hand in small circles over it.

"We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Mark said with a shrug. _We._ He loved using that word when it came to him and Meredith.

"I'm fine," Derek nodded. With that, Mark shrugged as well and pressed his hand into Meredith's lower back a little more.

"Well we have a surgery soon, so we'll see you around."

Meredith simply nodded and gave a warm smile to Kathy, considering they were introduced earlier. Mark slowly dropped his hand from Mere's back once she began making her way toward the door.

"Feel better," she stated and couldn't help the smile that formed as Mark grasped her hand once more. She laced their fingers together and turned to face him while he closed the door behind them, after he sent a smile to Kathy as well.

"So he's doing okay."

"He's doing okay," Mark replied and began walking alongside Meredith again.

Considering a lot of time had passed since the Derek and Rose _thing_, Mere just wanted to make sure he was all right. She was far from wanting Derek and she was doing incredibly well without him. Mark was there from the start for Meredith, and she had a feeling he would always be. He said he would, of course, but she felt he really meant it.

**--**

"They're adorable," Kathy mentioned to Derek while she knitted in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"Mark and Meredith?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he stated.

"I know what's happened, dear, you all have pasts. But have you not seen them? Mark has never looked at a single woman the way he looks at her," she paused her knitting to look up at him. Derek looked at his mother for a moment, not replying just yet. He gave everything some thought- some _serious_ thought.

Mark really never looked at any woman the way he looks at Meredith. Anyone can see the respect and love they have for each other, yet Derek was in denial about the entire thing. He didn't want to see the love, the care, the honesty; nothing, but now he was forced to.

"That sort of relationship is not one that's easy to find. What they have is incredibly special." Kathy paused, "You loved Meredith, didn't you?"

"I think I still do…" Derek spoke softly.

Kathy sighed, honestly feeling for her son. "You have to let her be happy, dear. Sometimes, loving somebody is the hardest thing."

**--**

Mark walked with Meredith up to the Resident's locker room and walked in with her, considering the room was empty. Meredith walked to her locker and opened it, grabbing her scrubs and setting them on the bench behind her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

Meredith frowned and turned to look back at him as he sat down on the bench near her scrubs.

"You're not okay," Mere stated knowingly.

"It was just odd seeing Derek like that…"

She turned from her locker and gazed down at him for a moment. Mere stepped toward him before leaning in to kiss his lips quickly, yet softly.

Mark managed to smirk then he shrugged. "How about a show?"

"Ass." She muttered.

He chuckled and gave a pout, just to see what she would do. Meredith glanced back at him and noticed the look he was giving her. She couldn't help but return his expression with an _Are you kidding me? _look.

His pout was all too cute, though. She smirked and slowly slid her shirt over her head, allowing her hair to fall over her bare shoulders as she tossed the shirt off to the side.

"A show, huh?" Meredith questioned and stood so she was directly in front of him. She slowly undid her jeans and wriggled out of them.

Mark gazed up at her with a smirk and brought his hands up to rest on her waist. He traced his fingers in tiny circles over her waist before he teasingly grabbed the backs of her thighs and gently pulled her down to straddle him.

"Or I could undress you the rest of the way…" He whispered lowly which caused Meredith to giggle.

Mark loved her giggle, so he couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he brought his lips to her earlobe. He gently nibbled on it and began to kiss along her jaw line, ultimately capturing her lips in his.

Meredith squirmed in his lap a little and smirked when she felt his growing hardness. Mark sighed into her mouth then reached for her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him before he pressed her into the cold lockers behind her.

She let out a tiny moan to the sudden change in temperature and wrapped one of her arms loosely around his neck. Meredith helped him undo his pants and their kiss continued to rise in passion and need. Before she knew it, Mark had slid her panties to the side and thrust himself into her heated core, them both groaning to the sensation in unison.

**--**

Before Mark managed to make his way all the way to the locker room exit, Meredith watched him for a second or so, thinking. She had something to say. She had wanted to say it, yet she never really thought there would be a good time. Actually, Mere began to think that there were never really 'right times' for anything.

"Mark," she stated.

Just as Mark was about to turn to face her, he was met with her slender arms wrapping around his neck loosely. He smirked to himself, wondering what was going on, yet he simply held her close to him.

Mark eventually began to kiss along her neck, nibbling lightly and allowing his tongue to barely trace over the warm, soft skin of her neck.

"I've wanted to tell you something, but timing is just… horrible. So I'm going with it now. You don't have to say anything in return; I just want you to know." She paused, trying to piece the right words together.

"This is all new to me and you're not complaining one bit about any of it, and it means everything to me. And I…" Meredith paused, letting out a tiny sigh. Between trying to find the exact words to say and Mark's lips trailing along her skin, she was having a difficult time with this.

Meredith's eye lids slowly drooped shut, then reopened as Mark slowly parted his lips from her neck. She gazed up at him as he lost himself in the depths of her eyes, "I love you, Mark."

She smiled before she broke their gaze and placed a soft kiss to his warm lips.

"Now, I have to get ready for that surgery. I'll see you later," Mere smirked and turned to exit the locker room. She quirked a brow when she felt his strong hand grasp her arm, she honestly just expecting him to stand there for a while. It was surprising, obviously. She surprised herself with her own words, so she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"I love you, Mere. I really do," he stated seriously before he grinned and pulled her flush against once more. Meredith slowly smiled and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face. Mark bowed his head down to kiss her lips, a grin forming his lips as well. He'd wanted to tell her, yet he was having the same trouble Meredith had. Timing; yet she got it.

"_I think maybe we have two great loves in our lifetime. The first one teaches you a lesson and leads you to the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with."_

**--**

**A/N: I needed a way to get Kathy into the picture. A phone call wouldn't have done it considering there was no way she could have seen Mark and Meredith interact together, which explains the Derek drama, so to speak. This also brought on Derek's sudden realization, thanks to his mother who is probably the only person that could knock sense into him. **

**This is MerMark all the way, considering they have great chemistry. I view Meredith as a strong woman with minor issues she is working out. She's capable of voicing her feelings to someone who has always been there for her, and basically helped her evolve; I know it. ****A self-pitied Derek is definitely not her _forté_****, just thought I'd let you guys know. Oh, this isn't the end, and thanks for the reviews. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mark awoke the next morning to a sleeping Meredith sprawled out over his warm body. Not fully, but she had an arm draped over his chest and her leg was bent at the knee and resting over his legs. He did not have a choice and he had to wake her, but he felt guilty as hell doing so. She looked so peaceful sleeping next to him.

After simply tightening his arms around her and kissing her forehead, Meredith scrunched her face slightly and simply rolled over, off and away from him. She was definitely not a morning person, even if she was waking up to Mark.

"You've gotta get up," Mark spoke quietly, grinning over at her due to her actions. He was far from being a morning person as well, but it was hard not to feel a sense of security and happiness with Mere sharing his bed. Maybe he was slowly turning into a morning person, who knew.

"Mmm... No."

"Mm... Yes. Work," he teasingly mocked her.

Meredith mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow and pulled the covers up. She was acting like a little girl, but she was far from caring. Sleep was a necessity for her.

Considering Mark knew that she was not going to wake up any time soon on her own, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, then pulled her closer to him. He positioned himself on top of her with most of his weight on the bed to either side of her. Mark placed a kiss to the tip of her nose, down her cheek to her neck, and eventually to her clavicle.

"Wake," he placed another kiss to her chest, "Up."

With his actions, Mere could not help but grin slowly. She reached her arms up and loosely wrapped them around his neck. It was a habit, and Mark loved that habit along with every other one she had.

"Now I really don't want to get up," Meredith smirked lightly, her eyes still closed as Mark began to gently trace his tongue along her soft, warm skin.

"If I have to, you have to," he chuckled a little. Mark then parted from her soft skin and gazed down at her, a grin forming his features. Meredith soon brought her gaze to meet his, a smile curving her lips as she saw him grinning.

"You don't _have_ to, so neither do I."

Mark shook his head jokingly and bowed his head down a ways and began to rub his scruffy face gently against Mere's skin. She began to giggle tiredly to the feel and did what she could to get out from under him, her shoulders coming up as well to deny him access.

"Mark!" She exclaimed in a giggle and brought her arms up to push him off of her. Once she tried to, Mark grasped her tiny hands and pinned them to the pillow above her head. He laced his fingers through hers as he did so and simply stopped his actions. Mark brought his lips to hers and began to slowly kiss her, causing her to let out a satisfied sigh before he rolled off of her.

"I'm up." Meredith stated and attempted to hold a frown on her face. Needless to say she was unsuccessful and Mark could not help but chuckle, noticing her struggle to keep a cute, aggravated expression on her face.

"You're up," he chuckled.

Meredith gently hit his bare chest before she threw the covers back and stood up. She paused for a moment and glanced down at him still in the bed. Mere was wearing an oversized-shirt Mark had given her to wear one of the first couple of nights she stayed at his place. She loved that shirt and highly doubted that she would ever allow him to wear it again. Well Mere would, but only for the shirt to regain his familiar scent.

"You're not up, up." Mere stated with a frown, only kidding.

"I will be," he promised with a smirk.

With that response, she simply shrugged and headed toward the bathroom. Meredith left the door open behind her and slid open the glass door to the shower, turning the water on afterward.

For a short while, Mark simply watched her actions and habits from the bed. He could not help but grin to himself as he realized how good his shirt looked on her. It was a perfect fitting oversized-shirt on her. Mark eventually sat up and made his way out of his comfortable bed. He stood and stretched for a moment, noticing Meredith had already stepped into the shower.

Breakfast. Mark was starving; that he just realized. He figured Meredith would want to eat before she went off to work as well, so he thought to cook breakfast for the both of them. Mark glanced into the bathroom once more and smirked, before heading into the kitchen.

**--**

Meredith smirked to herself while she was in the shower, remembering the shower her and Mark had shared. _What a good shower that was, too _she thought, grinning more so. She lathered up and rinsed a number of times before she finished and stepped out of the shower.

After noticing Mark had already gotten up from the bed, she reached for a towel and wrapped her hair in it, before reaching for a second towel to wrap around her body. Meredith then completed her other tasks to get ready and she changed into a pair of light blue scrubs, with a simple white long-sleeved shirt underneath.

She stepped out of his bedroom after she changed and was suddenly hit with a wave of good food smells. Usually she would grab a bite to eat at work or something along those lines, but this seemed much better to her, that was for sure.

"Look at you, being all chef-y."

Mark smirked to the sound of Meredith's voice and turned from the stove, still only in his boxers. He turned to face her and bowed his head down to plant a soft kiss to her lips. It was soft and quick, but of course did not lack any enthusiasm.

"I know. Who would've thought that I could cook," he chuckled.

"It smells really good."

Mark simply shrugged, "Hopefully you'll like it."

"Food is food. As long as it's edible, I'll eat it," she paused. "I'm sure I'll like it, though."

Meredith shrugged as well and took a few steps toward him, so she was standing behind him. She slid her tiny hands to his sides and stood up on her tiptoes, to place a kiss to his shoulder area.

"Mm... No distracting the chef," Mark smirked. Meredith smirked against his skin before placing another kiss to his shoulder, and turning to grab a couple of plates from the cupboard.

"Fine, fine." Meredith replied and grabbed what she set out for, two plates. Then she reached for two glasses as well.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked.

Mark turned to her after he heard her question and stepped away from the stove, toward her.

"You, sit down. I'm cooking for you, remember?" He smirked.

Meredith raised a brow to his bit of a command, and smirked as well. "Mmm.. demanding," she giggled. She did was she was told though, after she poured two glasses of orange juice, and found a seat at the table with her glass of orange juice.

"So cooking is a usual thing for you?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I might have a bowl of cereal in the morning, if I have time. To me, sleep is more important than food," he shrugged and chuckled.

"Yet you were the one waking me up this morning?"

"Well you had to get ready for work and the alarm _obviously_ was not about to wake you," he smirked at her.

Meredith shook her head and teasingly glared back at him, before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You know, I would've woken up. I just needed some extra... No. I wouldn't have gotten up." She sighed, admitting defeat.

"See? You need me." Mark chuckled. With that, Meredith laughed as well and watched as Mark walked over with two plates of eggs and bacon. Simple and easy, and Mere could not have been more pleased.

"Thank you," she stated as he set a plate down in front of her.

"No need to thank me," Mark shrugged and he took a set in the chair directly next to Meredith. He reached his hand over to her lap and placed it on her thigh as he took a bite of his food.

Mere followed suit and let out a tiny moan to the taste. For it simply being eggs and bacon, it tasted damn good to Meredith. Mark grinned to her reaction and quirked a brow.

"Wha-?" She asked with her mouth still a little full.

"Nothing." Mark stated with a grin, going back to his food as well. He loved how casual and easygoing she was, along with everything else about her.

Once both Mark and Meredith finished breakfast, they cleaned up quickly and somehow wound up with Meredith sitting on the counter top with Mark between her legs.

"When are you going in?" Mere asked, referring to the hospital to start his shift.

"Noon," he mumbled against her lips. Meredith simply nodded and pulled him in closer to her, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck while a few of her fingers ran through a bit of his hair.

Mark began to gently suck on her bottom lip, nibbling over it occasionally. To this, Mere took Mark's upper lip into her mouth, mirroring his actions. He eventually slipped his tongue into her mouth and seductively ran the tip of his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Meredith sighed into his mouth before she met her tongue with his, them mingling perfectly together.

Once they parted for air, Mark pressed his forehead to Meredith's and slowly closed his eyes. Mere grinned lightly and did the same, just taking in the precious moment with him. After a short while, Meredith parted from him and smiled softly at him.

"I've gotta go," she frowned.

"I know," Mark nodded and lifted her off the counter, setting her down directly in front of him. Meredith placed a kiss to his lips once more and walked over to grab her bags. She opened the door and glanced back over her shoulder, a grin taking over her features.

"Love you."

Mark could not stop the large grin that overtook his features as he replied. "Love you, too."

**--**

**A/N: Not exactly sure where the quote from the last chapter came from. I stumbled upon it a while ago and even then it did not say. I should have added anonymous, but didn't, sorry.  
Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

The ride to Seattle Grace seemed to pass quickly as Meredith half listened to the radio, and half focused on the many thoughts crossing her mind. Her driving was also mixed into her list of focuses as well, that was obvious.

After finding an empty parking space near the entrance of the hospital, she pulled her car into it and cut the engine. With a swift motion, she flipped the visor down to glance at herself in the good sized mirror. Surprisingly, she looked well rested and there seemed to be a hint of something in her eyes she had never noticed before. Something was different.

It was obvious that Mark brought out a new and happy side in Meredith (the bright and shiny side, possibly?), she just didn't think the effects were that noticeable, even to her, until then. After returning a few loose strands of hair to their appropriate places, she reached down and pulled her keys from the ignition. Her eyebrows knitted together as she noticed a little addition to her key chain.

Another key. Another, special key that unlocked the door to Mark's amazing apartment. Meredith smirked to herself as she remembered Cristina's reaction once she was _keyed _by Burke. Her person had a much different reaction than Mere seemed to. She was unable to stop a huge grin from forming over her face, even bearing in mind the fact that she was sitting alone in her car; a complete opposite from Cristina, then.

Who honestly cared if a passerby noticed her smiling? It was normal to smile. And besides, she could have had a hidden Bluetooth for all anyone else knew. Despite that excuse, when it came to it, Meredith hated those stupid devices, even if they did keep two hands on the wheel.

_Okay, focus_ she thought to herself. Her mind had been wandering a great deal lately and she couldn't figure out why. There was a lot on her mind, yes, but Mark wanted her to move in with him, and that filled her stomach with butterflies; the good kind. Her mind seemed narrowly focused on this new topic.

She grinned again, silently cursing herself for doing so, and realizing this was a bit different. Moving in. With Mark. Her belongings were slowly making their way into his apartment over the weeks in which she had spent more time at his place, than in the house which her roommates lived in. Former roommates? She wasn't sure, considering she just discovered Mark's little invitation. But when she gave the topic more thought, it was as though she had moved in some time ago. It was completely different at the same time, as well.

In a short amount of time, Meredith found herself standing in front of her locker, already in the midst of changing into her light blue scrubs and lab coat.

"Haven't seen much of you at home," Izzie stated, conversationally.

Just as Mere was about to respond, Cristina's voice cut in. "She's a big girl, Iz. She can do what she wants."

Izzie sent her a glare before acting as though she never heard her remark. "You've been staying with Mark?" She stated more than questioned, matter-of-factly.

Meredith groaned, having no desire to explain anything to anyone that morning. "Yes."

"Are you coming back home?"

_I think I might have two homes_ she subconsciously responded. Instead of doing so, though, she shut her locker and began making her way toward the locker room exit. "I'll see you guys later."

Cristina simply nodded and Izzie seemed to force a smile over her shoulder. So that wasn't exactly the response Izzie was hoping for, but Mere had enough to sort out on her own without having to answer numerous questions. For example, should she call Mark or wait a while on the little addition to her keychain? She was knew at this.

When she reached for her phone in her lab coat pocket, still indecisive, her question was answered. There was a voicemail and missed call from Mark, so she held her phone up to her ear to listen to her newly received voicemail.

_Hey you. My surgery got moved up an hour so I'll be in sooner than later, thought I'd let you know. And I wanted to hear your voice..._ He chuckled, pausing his words for a few moments. _Ah, Grey, what have you done to me. I'll see you soon. Love you. _

Meredith continued her small strides through the hallway and smiled to herself, this time not caring at all about who was around her. She did, although, manage to stop herself from letting out a soft chuckle once she heard Mark's laugh over the phone. After sliding her phone back into her pocket, figuring she'd talk to him in the hospital at some point, Meredith was abruptly brought back into working mode.

"Dr. Grey?" An intern's voice called. She lifted her head and turned to him as he approached her, chart in hand.

"What is it?"

"A patient in room 4223. He's-" Mere lifted her hand, asking for the chart. The intern handed it to her and she opened it, gathering the pertinent information she'd need.

"I'll follow you," she stated, her eyes still reading over the chart as the intern listed the patient's history and what he had done for the patient thus far.

**--**

Mark noticed Meredith's car in the parking lot and found an empty parking space directly next to her parked car. He shrugged to himself and pulled in, turned off the car, and grabbed his keys. Once he grabbed his bag from the passenger side, he slid out and headed toward the hospital entrance. His apartment seemed to bore him lately when Meredith wasn't around, so it was easy for him to leave on time for once.

After waiting for an elevator to arrive, he finally found himself on the appropriate floor and changed into his navy blue scrubs and lab coat. He headed out and ended up standing in front of the OR board. Everything looked to be on time so he figured he would check up on his patient himself, rather than sending anyone else to do the job.

"Let me know if anything changes," Mark heard from a short distance away. It was Meredith's voice, he knew it. He glanced up to find Meredith conversing with an intern. Or, ordering him for that matter.

Mark smirked to himself and continued his casual pace, figuring Mere would notice him eventually. The intern eventually nodded but Meredith had already turned to walk away. She was distracted for a few moments, but later noticed Mark a short distance away. A grin took over her features, and Mark grinned back.

"Get my voicemail?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd actually be in on time, though."

"Ouch." Mark feigned a hurt expression, before giving a crooked smile. It was a perfect smile.

Meredith shrugged, hiding a smug grin that threatened to appear. "How long 'til your surgery?"

"A while. You busy?"

"Nope." Lie.

"Coffee?" They questioned at the same time, then laughed.

Meredith began her strides once more and Mark easily matched hers. They desperately craved physical contact, but they did need to remain professional no matter how tempting.

**--**

They both grabbed their coffee and Mark led the way to an empty table. He allowed Meredith to sit down first, and he soon found his place across the table from her.

"So, I noticed the key this morning." Meredith stated casually.

"You did? Huh," he chuckled.

"Was it there for a while or something?"

"As of last night."

"Oh. I guess this means I'm still okay in your book," she noted, smiling.

"More than okay," Mark smirked. "You're kind of living with me already, though."

Meredith laughed and nodded. "That's true. But now I have a _key_. You're trusting me with a lot, here." She commented, teasingly.

"You can handle it," he grinned and felt as Meredith's foot slowly ran up his leg. She was doing this incredibly discreetly; it surprised Mark and caused his grin to widen.

"You think so, eh?"

"I know so," he stated in a low tone.

"So you're serious about this?" Mere questioned, smirking a little as she felt Mark's foot returning her actions.

"I am, but it's entirely up to you. I don't want to rush you... or anything." He stared into her eyes, not breaking eye contact as they continued their little game under the table.

Mere stared back, "Just promise me one thing."

Mark narrowed his eyes at her, before nodding.

"That you won't worry so much about rushing me," she smiled.

He chuckled and nodded, before he reached over the table to softly grasp Mere's hand.

"I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

It took a few trips and some time, but a majority of Meredith's belongings finally found their place in Mark's apartment. _Their_ apartment. Mark was extremely helpful and insisted he did the moving and whatnot, and that Meredith simply directed where she wanted her possessions to end up. It was almost difficult for Mere, considering she wasn't exactly the _bossy_ type, but Mark insisted. She helped, though, where she could. Her fellow Residents weren't exactly pleased with the new arrangements, but all of them wanted her to be happy. They helped out where they could and when they could, as well.

Meredith recently completed a long and hard shift at the hospital, and she couldn't wait to relax. That relaxing, of course, implied Mark would be involved. After a short moment of fumbling with her keys, she found the appropriate key and unlocked the door. Meredith simply closed the door behind her once she was inside and locked it behind her, before she turned. A blank expression formed her features and she paused as she stared past Mark. He turned to greet her from the couch when he noticed her expression, and a worried look then took over his face.

Before he could ask if she was all right, Meredith giggled and shook her head before she dropped her bags and set down her keys. She shrugged her jacket off and casually made her way to Mark, still giggling.

"What?" Mark questioned, especially worried since her quiet, blank expression turned into laughter.

"Nothing," she tried to compose herself, but was incredibly unsuccessful. "I just... I used my key for the first time."

Mark simply grinned and let out a chuckle. He watched as Meredith slowly made her way to the couch and once she was in front of him, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto the couch. Meredith's laughter continued, then, as did Mark's as well. She easily found a comfortable position over him and bowed her head down to softly kiss his lips.

There were many opportunities in which Meredith could have used her key, but Mark was always with her and he beat her to it; earlier was a first for her. Mark held her close to his body and allowed his hands to roam her back, while a couple of her fingers played with his hair.

"Oh. That's exciting?" He chuckled, finally questioning.

"No... Well, yeah. But besides that, it's you and me. You were just relaxing, I came in – it seemed normal."

"What's wrong with normal?"

"I never thought I could _do_ normal."

"Who said you could?" Mark asked, smirking.

Meredith scowled down at him, still lying comfortably over his warm body. She grinned slowly once she felt his hand slowly make its way down to her plump butt, and press her hips into his a ways. Mark then sat up with her still in his embrace and allowed his legs to slide off the couch, so his feet were planted on the floor. He turned Meredith in his lap so she was facing him, with her legs loosely wrapped around his waist.

Once they were both situated again, Mark leaned in and placed a few soft kisses to her jaw and left a hot trail down to her neck. He nibbled gently over several areas of her neck, and then brushed his warm lips over the areas.

"What would you say to dinner and a movie?" Mark mumbled, not bothering to part from her warm, soft skin.

"Mmm… Depends on who picks the movie," she shrugged a little, a smirk curving her lips.

"You can," Mark surrendered immediately. "You're okay with dinner though, I see..." He chuckled again.

"I was okay with both, actually. Just wanted to see if you'd let me pick the movie," Mere trailed off, gradually losing herself into the recent sensations.

"I did let you choose the movie the first night you stayed here."

"You remember." Meredith stated, a corner of her lips curving up to form a half-smile.

"Of course I do, favorite person," Mark slowly pulled himself inches from her neck, to gaze into her eyes. "Wanna get cleaned off before we go?" He asked, implying another shower together.

Meredith stared back into his eyes and managed to stop a smirk from becoming visible. She gave a nonchalant shrug, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, why not."

With a slight groan, Mark stood up with Meredith still in his arms and headed toward the bathroom. "_Sure, why not._" He muttered under his breath in a mocking tone, grinning.

"Ugh!" Mere groaned and slapped him playfully. "How about this: Oh, Mark, let's take a shower… A hot, steamy shower. With Me. _Please_?"

Mark chuckled and pulled Mere even closer to him, his lips crashing onto hers once they rounded the corner to the bathroom.

**--**

"I'm so full…" Meredith sighed from the passenger seat of Mark's car. They were stopped at a red light on their way to the movie theater, from dinner their casual dinner.

"You ate _my_ dessert on top of everything else. I had to order another one," he complained, only teasing her.

"Oh, stop whining," she stated and rolled her eyes.

Mark reached over to the passenger side and grasped Meredith's hand. She did the usual by lacing their fingers together, and he grinned over at her. Mere smiled back before she leaned in to place a soft kiss to his cheek. He noticed her about to do so and leaned in as well, meeting her lips halfway.

It only lasted a few moments before the impatient person in the car behind them honked his horn. They both parted reluctantly, chuckling. Mark accelerated once again, yet kept his grasp on Mere's hand.

"Eyes on the road, Buddy." Meredith stated, still with a hint of laughter.

With a simple shake of his head, Mark focused on the road ahead of him.

"I still don't see how someone so _tiny_ can eat so… _much_."

"It's a gift," she shrugged. Her head turned slightly to gaze out the window, despite the fact that it was dark outside and drizzling rain.

"It's hot."

Mark grinned to himself and brought their joined hands to rest in his lap. It wasn't long after that when he pulled into an empty parking space and cut the engine.

"C'mon, babe." He stated and opened his door. Meredith did the same and met him in front of the car. Of course Mark contemplated on walking around and opening the door for her, but she complained about it and gave Mark a hard time the last time he tried to. He didn't know why exactly, but he knew he would do it again soon enough. Meredith deserved so much more than she had been given, and he was going to show her that.

They laced their fingers together once more and headed toward the theater. Mark stood close to Meredith as she mentioned they needed two tickets for a particular movie. She glanced at Mark from the corner of her eye. He noticed and grinned, taking a step toward her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Mere chose a scary movie, so Mark was happy about that. He seemed to gain more faith her in movie choice each time.

"You said you were full – do you want popcorn or anything?" Mark asked.

"Of course I do. That was a momentary fullness." She shrugged, "I'm hungry again."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." He chuckled and walked with her to order their food.

Mark held popcorn and a drink in one hand, while Meredith simply held her soda and walked alongside him. They found their way to their movie and found two seats that were semi-isolated from others in the top row. The movie they chose – Meredith chose – wasn't exactly full, which was a definite plus.

Once they sat down and got a little comfortable, Meredith flipped the arm rest between them up, and lifted her legs to rest her feet on the row of theater seats in front of them. She leaned into Mark a little, and more so as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. Mark brought his feet up to rest on the row in front of them as well, just as the lights dimmed.

"Popcorn?" Mark question in a whisper over Mere's ear. He lifted the bag of popcorn up and placed it in her lap, keeping his hand there as well.

Meredith grinned and took a handful in one hand, eating the popcorn pieces with the other.

"So…"

"I wasn't planning on watching the movie, either." Mark smirked.

With a simple shrug, Mere turned a little to glance up at him. "You know? It's a good thing I've accepted the fact that I'll never be able to watch a movie when I'm with you."

Considering Meredith's head was already directed up to him, Mark chuckled and slid his fingers under her chin, bowing his head down to meet their lips. Meredith sighed against his lips and, after a short while, Mark began to gently tug and nibble on her bottom lip. She reflexively began to suck on his upper lip, before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mere allowed him to explore her depths and felt as her body almost shuddered to him seductively tracing his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

Once Mark decided to give Meredith some air, he trailed his lips along her jaw and to her ear.

"You made me miss the beginning!" Meredith accused.

Mark chuckled and leaned into her a little more. He wrapped his arm around her legs and pulled them so they were over his, her body more in his lap then than anywhere else.

"You can multitask. I know you can." Mark smirked.

"Are you kidding me? With you doing _this_?" Meredith lifted her tiny hand to gesture to his lips on her neck. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could feel his lips form into a grin against her skin. Meredith did so as well, to herself. "Okay, I can try…" She claimed defeat.

"Mmmm…" Mark simply groaned softly, near her ear. It nearly sent shivers up and down her spine, in response. What little self-control the both of them seemed to show.


	18. Chapter 18

For once, Meredith managed to get ready and leave the apartment without waking Mark. She quickly and softly kissed him goodbye, but he only shifted and showed no evidence of waking up. That was good though, considering Mere hated when she woke him up earlier than he needed to be.

After she made her way into the hospital, she ordered herself a coffee from the cart on her way up to the locker room. Meredith arrived to her locker after that and halfway ignored Izzie and Alex as she did so. She guessed Cristina was already out and about, due to the fact that she was never late.

"We're going to Joe's tonight, wanna join?" Alex asked.

Meredith glanced over to him once she was fully changed into her scrubs and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Alex gave a simple smile and shrugged his lab coat on, and then headed out of the locker room once he shut his locker._ Since when did Alex do the inviting?_ she asked herself. Maybe they were forming some sort of bond, more so than what they had before. Who knew. Or he missed her? It seemed as though Alex always had some protective personality toward Meredith, and she was just noticing it.

Izzie looked over at her, and Meredith noticed as the corner of Izzie's lips curved up to form a smile.

"What?" Meredith asked, curious more than annoyed.

With a simple shrug, Izzie shut her locker and sat down on the bench that stood between the both of them. "Nothing. I just thought you would have plans with... Sloan, or someone. Already."

"Iz..."

"I was just wondering," she interrupted. "I _want_ you to come tonight, Meredith, I really do. It's just different... with you not around all the time."

"It doesn't have to be different." Mere muttered.

"Don't you think this is random? At least a little bit?"

"What's random?"

"You and Mark. I never would've thought... I mean, you two always had that _bond_ or whatever," Izzie stressed. "How can you just forget about McDreamy?"

Meredith froze for a moment in front of her locker once she heard his name. Ex-nickname, whatever. She hadn't heard his name in quite a while which, she guessed, made the change a bit easier. She thought she was done, so long ago. She gave _him_ another chance which was difficult enough for her, and things definitely did not work out. After all, Derek was with Rose. At least, that was the last she had heard. Maybe Meredith put up some sort of mental block which allowed her to focus on other things, and not him, and not being without him. She wasn't sure, but Izzie definitely made her face those thoughts she managed to block out.

"I haven't forgotten about him," Meredith mumbled under her breath, once she decided to move again. She grabbed her lab coat and stethoscope and put them into place, and rearranged her lab coat so it fit comfortably.

"But...?" Izzie probed.

"But nothing. He left, he's with Rose doing God knows what, and I'm _happy_." Meredith went to turn and walk out of the locker room, but Izzie grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing so.

"You love Mark, I get that..." She paused. "How can you get over Derek so quickly, though? This isn't like you, Mere." She stated quietly, almost embarrassed.

"Listen, Iz. I love Mark, I do. And I guess a part of me will always love Derek, on some level. But I love Mark _more_." _Now I'm talking about feelings, what is going on..._

Izzie stared up at Meredith for a long second before she released her wrist. She nodded, "I'll see you tonight, then - if not around the hospital."

Meredith nodded as well and began walking toward the exit.

"And Mere?" Izzie added. "I am happy for you. We all are." She stated with a soft smile.

Turning to meet Izzie's gaze, she smiled lightly. "Thank you," she said softly and turned to make her way out of the locker room.

**--**

Meredith wandered through the halls of Seattle Grace in somewhat of a haze. Between her conversation with Izzie that morning and the constant gossiping of Derek's and Rose's relationship coming to an end, Mere plainly had enough. It was almost sickening how quickly news traveled throughout the hospital and she, for one, didn't want to hear about it. _His_ name seemed to be popping up in every conversation and it was slowly becoming too much for Meredith to deal with. She hated to admit it, but she could feel herself slowly falling apart. Slipping, maybe.

After another few long minutes of eavesdropping on a conversation about Derek between two nurses - actually, it wasn't even eavesdropping, it was just impossible for Meredith to drown out their voices - Meredith closed the chart in front of her and slid it into its appropriate place. She turned to walk away from the counter, figuring she would grab a quick bite to eat and maybe discover a few distractions.

Mere really had to think about what she wanted to order. The woman asked what she would like to eat, and Meredith was so close to simply replying 'My usual'. Mark usually did the ordering and she did the coffee filling. She eventually gathered her thoughts and ordered herself a sandwich. Her fellow residents were no where to be found, so Meredith sat down at an empty table and brought her legs up to rest on the seat next to her.

Before she even got a taste of her sandwich, the seat on the other side of her was suddenly occupied.

"Hey," the voice greeted.

"Hey, Alex."

"You're sitting alone?"

"Well, it's still early and I figured everyone else already ate?"

"I'm always hungry," he shrugged. "You should've found me."

Meredith chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll remember that next time."

After a few long seconds of comfortable silence, Alex decided to fill the emptiness with the sound of his voice.

"I wasn't sure if you already had plans tonight, but it's not the same at Joe's without you and your tequila."

"Thanks," she stated. "But I'm sure it's not that different without me. And besides, I'm still here."

"It's different." Alex insisted, mumbling with food in his mouth.

Meredith rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. She later noticed as his gaze was fixed in a certain direction, so Mere decided to follow it. That's when her gaze met Derek's. Maybe Alex tried to send some warning gaze to Derek, to get him to quit looking at Meredith. She quickly turned away and took a bite of her sandwich, as if that little encounter from a distance hadn't phased her. Well, Derek was fully healed and walking around; yet another thing she had to watch out for. Coming face-to-face with him.

"You've heard?" Alex questioned, referring to Derek and Rose.

Mere simply nodded her head. "You hear everything around this hospital, even if you don't want to."

"Very true," he agreed with a hint of a grin and finished up his sandwich, as did Meredith.

They eventually stood up from their table and threw out their trash, heading toward the exit side-by-side. Alex gave another look to Derek and Meredith simply looked forward, as if she had no knowledge of what Alex was doing. While Alex did this, they kept a casual conversation and before she knew it, they were back in the halls of the hospital.

**--**

"Ahem," Meredith heard from behind her. She sighed, mentally noting _not_ to stay near the nurses' station for too long. It seemed as though many negative events took place in that area. She eventually turned away from the chart she decided to return to after her meal, and silently gasped when she noticed Derek was the one to grab her attention.

"Um.. Yeah?" She managed to get out.

"I need to speak with you. Alone," he stated and lifted his hand up, to guide her down the hall. Despite her better judgement, Mere handed the chart back to a nurse with a simple thanks and slowly made her way toward Derek. They walked in silence for a while, and he didn't seem to get impatient with her slow velocity.

"Mark... Mark, Meredith?" Derek questioned and opened the door to an on-call room, walking in with her. "My ex-best-friend that slept with my ex-wife?" He stated, not exactly questioned, with disbelief hinted strongly in his voice. Meredith flipped on the light-switch and leaned back against the wall, near the switch.

Meredith stood quietly, not exactly paying close attention to Derek's actions. He began to pace the short length of the room with one hand on his face. She could tell he was becoming aggravated by her choosing not to respond, but she couldn't. Literally, could not.

"I know he's taken care of you, I get that. But you're throwing away everything that we've shared. The property, Meredith. The house? You don't want anything with me anymore.. Just tell me, I need to know." He stated. "I do, really," he added, a hint of sadness this time. Pathetic.

There she stood, silently once again. Obviously he wasn't even aware of half the things Meredith and Mark went through together and would go through together. How Mark had helped her when Derek basically disappeared from her life being one of them. He didn't even understand the half of it. Suddenly, she felt a wave of aggravation and anger hit her, rather than the hint of confusion and sadness she felt earlier. Her hand made its way to the door handle where she grasped it tightly.

"I need an answer, Meredith. Tell me something," he urged.

"You don't deserve an answer." Meredith stated coldly.

Her lips came together to form a straight line on her face, when she turned the door handle and opened the door. She narrowed her eyes at him before she shook her head, and walked out of the on-call room. Meredith took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly while she continued to walk forward, not even close to thinking about looking back.

Derek brought both hands to his face and sat down on the bottom bunk in the on-call room. He let out an aggravated sigh and rested his elbows on his thighs, his head in his hands. How could she just walk away from everything that they shared? More importantly, why _Mark_? Derek was shocked, to say the least, about how drastically things could change. He knew all along that Meredith was the love of his life, but he waited too long. He thought of every excuse and when it came down to it, he didn't wait for her. He didn't, and that realization hit him hard. Maybe he didn't deserve an answer.

**--**

Meredith found an empty on-call room, far away from the one she recently was in, and closed the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door for a minute and leaned her head back against the door. Her eyes slowly slid shut and she let out a sigh, before she walked away from the door and plopped herself down on the bottom bunk. She spread herself out over the bed and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk bed.

That's when she heard the door creak open. She almost lost her cool then, thinking it was either an intern or Derek. Yet the more she thought about it, Derek wouldn't have chased after her. But when she saw Mark slowly walk in, she rolled onto her side and made room for him. Mark didn't say anything and simply sprawled himself out next to her, pulling her to lay on top of him. He knew something upset her, really upset her, but he wasn't about to press the subject just then. Meredith needed time to sort out her thoughts and he would give her that time. He simply held her and kissed her forehead and areas of her face now and then, trying to soothe her in any way possible.

Mere didn't exactly say she needed anyone then, and Mark figured she wasn't about to admit to that; yet, she wasn't shooing him out of the on-call room, either. He would wait and comfort her in the ways he could, and she would talk when she was ready, he hoped. Mark hated seeing her in this predicament, but there wasn't too much else he could do. Without realizing it, Meredith pulled his scrub top into a tent with her tiny fist and felt a couple of silent tears roll down her cheeks. She trusted Mark, she really did, but she could not believe she was allowing herself to cry over Derek. Yet maybe she wasn't. Maybe it was just her realizing that she was blocking out the truth instead of facing it; hoping to move on without exactly _moving on_.

Confusion. Something Meredith hated the most.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark exhaled a long breath of air he wasn't even aware that he was holding in. It was a heavy sigh, yet a sigh of relief as he listened to Meredith's breathing mellow out. She had fallen asleep, and Mark was relieved to see her at peace. Considering he didn't have much experience in dealing with a woman - the woman he loved - crying, he had done an excellent job overall. He waited patiently and soothed her in any way possible, waiting for her to calm down. Mark didn't press for answers, he simply comforted her and held her in his arms, while he waited, for what- that he wasn't sure of.

As time wore on, thoughts about who or what could have caused this to happen to Meredith coursed through his mind. Mark simply had no idea why anyone would even tempt fate in pushing her to her breaking point. Meredith was a tough gal, but she could only handle so much; that was the same with anyone.

Anger began to flood his body and it took him a few long seconds before he was able to compose himself. It honestly hurt him seeing Meredith in the state she was, and he felt like he wasn't helping at all. Plainly put: Meredith was his other half. If she hurt, he did, too.

They both ended up lying comfortably on their sides facing each other, with Meredith's chest pressed up against his. He held her closely, and she gripped him just as tightly as he held her. He knew this moment had taken a toll on him as well, thus causing him to promise himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy. Mere deserved to be happy. Hell, she more than deserved it.

Her eyes fluttered open and Mark met her sleepy gaze, even though she was only out for a little while. He slowly brushed his fingers along her jaw-line, then to her cheek.

"Mark..."

He nodded and a warm, comforting grin curved his lips.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Meredith nodded as she leaned her head in, resting it on Mark's chest near his shoulder. He bowed his head down and placed a kiss to the top of her head, allowing his lips to linger over her hair. Lavender. He loved the smell.

Surprisingly, Mere began to mumble something unintelligible into Mark's chest. He couldn't help but grin again, despite the situation, wondering if she knew he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. Mark pulled back inches from her, so she could get the idea. Her tears had finally stopped which allowed Mark to relax a little more.

"Thank you," she simplified her words and rolled onto her back. That thanks covered everything, and Mark knew that.

Mark stayed comfortably on his side, eyeing her closely. She brought her tiny arm up and left her forearm to rest over her eyes, while she gathered her thoughts. It was as if she was shading her eyes from the sun, although it was exceptionally dark in the on-call room. One of her legs bent at the knee as well, so her foot was fully planted on the bed.

"You're welcome," Mark responded softly.

They sat in silence, a comfortable silence, and Mark waited patiently once more.

"You do know that I'm more than ready to kick someone's ass," he stated, whispering near her ear. The sensation that action caused almost brought her to shiver. Mark then reached down and grasped her hand in his, and then began to gently brush his thumb over her flesh.

Meredith simply squeezed his hand and decided to avoid the subject for now. "What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep, favorite. It's pretty much dead around here, knock on wood, but I've got a quick surgery... Now."

"I didn't even.. I-" Mark cut off her words with a kiss, just a quick and soft one.

"Get some rest, I'll be back soon, okay?" He asked as he stood up from the bottom bunk. Mark wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but he was sadly unable to ignore his work.

"Okay," she finally stated, a couple of levels above a whisper. Mere glanced over him and nodded, before she rolled onto her side once more to get some much needed rest. She didn't have all that much work to do, and as long as her pager cooperated, she would stay exactly where she was.

**--**

After Mark completed his successful surgery, he strolled out of the scrub-room and noticed as Derek was walking down the hallway in his direction. Mark didn't have any reason to confront Derek then, until he realized the guilty expression Derek seemed to hold. It could have been coincidental, but Mark remembered Derek appearing like he was just feet from him, when whatever it was involved Meredith.

As the distance between the two of them closed, Mark's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't wearing his lab coat, so he was simply in his navy blue scrubs.

"So," Mark started, in an attempt to grab Derek's attention. "You wouldn't have anything to do Meredith's mood, now would you?" He asked, struggling to maintain a casual conversation.

Derek's eyes shot up to meet Mark's, before Derek sighed and looked away. It was a shame, considering Mark was fully prepared to play the macho game of I-can-stare-you-down-the-longest-without-blinking.

"Not now, Mark."

"Yes, now, Shepherd. What happened?" Mark asked in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing happened. I asked her a question, and she stormed away. That's it."

"_A question_..." Mark repeated and chuckled, incredibly aggravated. He paused for a long moment before he continued on with his words. "You're not worth it, Shep. But it's great to know that _you're_ responsible for this.. I already found what you've done to her in the past hard to believe, but you just don't quit, do you."

Mark shook his head and glanced over Derek, before chuckling once more. It was either laugh or lose his cool, and he definitely kept his distance from the latter of the two. He then walked past Derek, to head toward the on-call Meredith was, he hoped, sound asleep in.

He wandered through the hospital and chose to take the stairs over the elevator, figuring that it would be a bit quicker. Mark had uncrossed his arms on the way to the on-call room and he allowed his thoughts to travel once more, away from what had recently taken place with Derek. So this was all courtesy of Derek. He had his chance - more than one chance, at that - with Meredith, but Mark didn't think he would come to win her back, or whatever it was that he was doing. Didn't he recently end ties with Rose, too? It was almost unbelievable.

After a simple, quiet knock, Mark grasped the handle and opened the door. He found Meredith first, sitting on the edge of the bed, up and alert. That was a plus, considering it looked as though she was ready to leave the hospital with Mark. It was a short second after that in which he noticed another person sitting in the chair opposite her. Mark's eyes narrowed on the figure due to the fact that it was dark, before flicking back over to Meredith.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Meredith?" Cristina questioned as she stood in the doorway. Even though she was almost positive she saw Meredith wander into that specific on-call room not too long ago, she wanted to be certain before she completely barged in. _

_"Hmm." Was the simple response she received. Mere's face was practically buried into the pillow, so words were considerably hard for her to form. Plus, she was nearly asleep when her person decided to enter the room. The voices were unmistakable, though. It was definitely Cristina, and definitely Meredith. _

_"Mm, thought it was you," Cristina mumbled to herself, confirming her thoughts, and then fully entered the on-call room. She sat herself down in the nearby chair and brought both of her feet up to rest on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed in front of her. _

_They both relaxed in silence for a few longs seconds before Cristina began to get antsy. Her feet slipped off the bed and she repositioned herself over the chair so she was sitting more toward the edge of it. She placed her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands, focusing her attention on her seemingly broken person lying in front of her. _

_"Mere, get up. Right now." _

_Meredith groaned, but eventually gave in to her demand. Besides, it wasn't as though Cristina would have ever given in. Mere reluctantly rolled over to her back and slowly sat up, with her back to the pillows. _

_"Okay, now... What the Hell are you doing?" Cristina spat out, bluntly as always. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You, Sloan, and whatever is going on with ex-McDreamy."_

_"I'm not doing anything," Meredith responded with a sigh, slowly finding her way to full consciousness. _

_"Exactly." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Listen. I don't care about Sloan or Shepherd, I don't. But you- you can't keep doing this. Stringing Mark along, or something. It's one, or the other. Look what it's doing to you," she stated and motioned her hand toward Meredith. _

_"You think I'm stringing Mark along. Nice, Cristina." _

_"Well, what _are _you doing?" _

_Meredith sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought. Besides the obvious to think about, she began to wonder when and how Cristina became so vocal. The being bossy and forward was, but this was almost... Girl-talk, or a good pep-talk. _

_"Derek brought up the property, the house..." She shrugged, as if she was past it already. _

_"So? That's in the past." _

_"I can't just forget about that."_

_"You're right, you can't. But you have to focus on now and the future," _Ugh, I hate talking about this, _she murmured to herself. "Mark has changed, and he's... Your McSteamy." _

_"And so much more than that.." She mumbled. _

_"Prove that to him," Cristina responded and sat back in the chair once again. _

"Yang?" Sloan finally questioned, walking in to lean against the bed-bunk pole.

"Sloan," she replied in acknowledgment and stood up. "We'll go out some other night," Cristina mentioned to Meredith before she stepped out and allowed the door to close behind her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Mere shrugged. "Guess I just needed a good talking-to."

Mark nodded and watched Meredith's movements as she stood up from the bed. She walked over to him and stared up into his eyes for a moment. Somehow, she managed to piece a few words together.

"Earlier... Derek-"

"Shh, I know," Mark grinned lightly, bringing his fingers up to brush along her warm lips. He gazed down at her and left his fingertips to graze along her jaw. All the questions that his response brought about seemed to disappear with his simple and caring actions.

With a swift movement, he captured her lips with his own and barely grazed his lips over hers. Meredith let out a soft sigh and Mark smirked a little to the feel, and to her being so close.

"Let's get you home."

"I drove here.."

Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tiny frame into his. "I'll come in early tomorrow with you," he shrugged.

Meredith smiled, it barely visible, but Mark noticed it. They stood silently, comfortably, and Meredith snaked her arms up and around his neck. "I know we moved kind of fast, but I do love you, Mark. So much."

"I love you, too, Favorite. That's not going to change," he spoke softly and kissed her forehead. Mark then felt as Mere's hand slid down and grasped one of his, lacing their fingers together.

"I have to go grab my things, and so do you?"

"Ah, yeah. Let's go," he stated and headed out of the on-call room with Meredith.

Once the stepped out into the hallway, they both began to walk in opposite directions, and Mark couldn't help but chuckle. Meredith simply smiled and turned to face him.

"I can handle going alone," she mentioned and her smile grew the slightest bit.

Mark's eyes narrowed on her for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment though, he relaxed his stance and nodded.

"All right, I parked next to you. Meet me there?"

"You got it," she nodded and reluctantly pulled her hand from his. Mark grinned in return and walked off to grab his belongings, as Meredith did the same.

**--**

"Look who finally decided to show up, Slowpoke." Mark teased as he leaned casually against the driver's side of his car, his arms folded in front of him.

"Way to be patient," Meredith smiled and rolled her eyes. She eventually made her way in front of him and glanced between her car and his own. "You really did park next to me," she laughed lightly. Mark always had a way to change her mood in a positive way, that was obvious.

"Fate's a funny thing?" He chuckled.

Meredith shook her head jokingly.

"I'll just meet you there, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she stated and allowed one of her hands to absently roam his chest. "Just be patient. After all, I'm the _slowpoke_."

"That you are," he chuckled.

Meredith nodded and turned to walk to the other side of her car. That is, until she felt Mark's arm snake around her waist again. She gave into his pull and stepped toward him once more, a confused expression faintly forming her face.

"What?"

"I didn't even get a kiss. That hurts," he pouted.

"Wow," Meredith stated sarcastically and leaned up to place a soft kiss to his lips.

It only lasted a few seconds before Mere reluctantly parted from his lips. She then made sure to let her lips linger over his as she whispered, "See you in a few."

Meredith then smirked and walked around to the driver's side of her own car, as Mark slid into his car. She got in and easily situated herself before she pulled out, not long after Mark. _Slowpoke my ass. _


	21. Chapter 21

"Calling to say you've given up in our little race?"

Meredith laughed lightly into her cell phone as she drove, at the way Mark chose to answer his phone once he saw her name pop up on the Caller ID. They drove out of the parking lot not too long ago, each in separate cars, and Cristina just happened to stop Meredith in the parking lot on her way out. Mark noticed their little encounter, but he figured Mere would catch up soon enough, and he could use the advantage so he didn't bother stopping.

"Oh, don't you wish," Mere stated, and Mark chuckled over the phone.

"You're still stopped with Yang, huh?"

"No, she just wanted to see how I was doing, I guess. But I called to ask you something."

"Go ahead, Grey."

She rolled her eyes to Mark calling her 'Grey' once more and eventually smiled to herself. "Well, you know, if you aren't too tired... How about we go to a late dinner?"

"It's a good thing I'm not at all tired. I thought you would be, though?"

"Not at all."

"Good," Mark grinned a little to himself. "Casual?"

"Casual. But not _too_ casual."

"So that's a 'no' to McDonald's, then?" He chuckled.

Meredith returned his chuckle with a slight giggle, "That's a 'no'."

"Okay, how about the place we went to a few weeks ago?"

"That's not casual," she frowned.

"Yes it is. And if it's not? Who cares, we're eating there."

"All right, but let's try not to cause a scene, or two..."

Mark chuckled. "Fair enough, but no guarantees."

"Oh, I forgot you need non-stop attention."

"Only from my Favorite."

"That better still be me," Mere laughed lightly.

"It is, don't you worry."

She smiled and shook her head, choosing to ignore his response. "Good-bye, Mark."

"Bye, Grey," he smirked. "Oh- and I'm already here, so have fun coming in second."

"Yeah, second out of two. Not so bad."

"Last place." Mark reminded her.

"Ha, whatever."

And two _clicks_ of them hanging up came after that. It wasn't long after when Meredith pulled into the parking lot and spotted Mark's car a few spaces down. She swiftly ran a hand through her hair and pulled her keys from the ignition, before she grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car. Meredith was a few paces away from Mark's car when she noticed him step out and make himself visible near the trunk of his car.

The smile that took over her features was one she couldn't stop, but why would she stop it, anyway? Mark returned her smile straight away and took a step or two toward her. Once they were close enough, Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and Mere did the same around his neck. It was a loose, yet close embrace. He gazed down at her, and she did so up at him as well.

"Took you long enough," Mark scoffed, jokingly.

Meredith playfully hit his chest with a smirk on her face and slipped out of his embrace. She grasped his hand and laced their fingers together, as they headed toward the entrance of the restaurant. It was on the busy side, but that was to be expected. Meredith, nor Mark, thought that they would be seated as soon as they arrived.

After giving the hostess the name 'Sloan' to call for them when their table was cleared, he turned and casually walked back to Meredith.

"About fifteen minutes," he shrugged.

"You know what we could do in fifteen minutes?" Meredith teasingly asked, and turned her body to fully face his. She allowed one hand to roam his chest as she gave him a bit of a suggestive glance.

"I think you should tell me..." Mark spoke lowly. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her hips into his own, ultimately bringing both of their bodies closer as well.

She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into Mark a ways, placing both of her palms to Mark's chest. Her lips found their way to his ear and she barely grazed her lips along it, before whispering over his ear, a smirk clearly visible. Too bad Mark couldn't see it.

"Mm-mmm, I think you know."

Mark grinned slightly, to himself, and casually slipped a hand down to her ass, grasping it and pulling her to him more so. He heard Meredith gasp lightly to the unexpected maneuver, and he felt his grin widen. That's when he heard her giggle almost silently. Mark raised a brow slowly, but didn't move an inch.

"What?"

"You know a kid is watching us..." She mentioned, and he chuckled.

Reluctantly, Meredith pulled her lips from his ear and brought her gaze up to meet his. She let out a sigh when Mark released her and brought both of his hands to rest on her hips. Meredith turned to the kid once more, who looked to be about nine or so, and smiled warmly. The young boy smiled widely in return before his mother, Mere assumed, stood up when her husband, she assumed again, returned to the both of them. He waved Meredith a good-bye and it took her a moment before she waved to him. Meredith wasn't expecting a good-bye from him, that was for sure.

"You like kids?" Mark eventually asked, watching as the family walked out of the restaurant.

"They've never done anything to me, so I have nothing against 'em." She shrugged, only teasing. Mere figured his question meant a little more than just that, but she gave a simple answer. On top of that, she did always enjoy helping out kids at the hospital, and outside of the hospital. They made things seem uncomplicated, and Meredith thoroughly enjoyed that minor detail.

"No.. Well, yeah. But..."

"Table for Sloan," the woman called.

Meredith gazed up into Mark's warm eyes before she nodded knowingly and began walking toward the hostess, who was standing readily with two menus. Mark followed closely behind the both of them, his hand to the small of Meredith's back, until they arrived to the table. Mark decided to be a gentleman and he pulled the chair out for Mere, making sure she was settled before he got himself situated directly across the table from her.

"I didn't realize I was this hungry. Good call on this one, Grey."

"I thought so. Thanks, _Sloan_." Meredith laughed lightly.

Then a waiter came by to grab their drink orders, putting their conversation on hold. Meredith asked for a glass of wine, and Mark settled for a beer. The man jotted down a few words and walked off, leaving the two of them alone. Well, not really alone considering the people nearby, but it was close enough.

After a few moments of glancing over their menus, the waiter returned with their drink orders. Meredith couldn't help but raise a brow noticing how fast the service was (knock on wood), and looked up at Mark who had a smirk on his face. She thanked the waiter and they mentioned needing a few more minutes before ordering their food.

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No, nothing at all." Mark chuckled.

Meredith rolled her eyes and reached for her glass of wine, taking a small sip of it, and then barely grazed her tongue along her top lip. Mark watched her every move, and she smirked to herself once she noticed this, but didn't meet his eyes straight away. She set her glass back down on the table and decided to slowly drifted her gaze up to his, meeting his now dark, wanting eyes.

"So..." Meredith started, his gaze suddenly getting the best of her.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Mark stated, lowly yet casually. How he managed that one, she had no clue.

"Then do it," she smirked.

"You want me to lean across this table, kiss you, and cause a _scene_ in front of all these people?"

She shrugged, but couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off of her face. "Sure, why not."

And Mark couldn't help himself. He leaned halfway across the table and Meredith met him halfway, allowing their lips to crash together. It was on the quick side, but was also warm, meaningful, and exactly what Mark craved just moments before.

"This dinner is going to be incredibly hard to sit through, now."

"You can handle it," Meredith smiled.

"At least one of us thinks so."


	22. Chapter 22

"Damn it. I dropped the key," Mark chuckled and tried to reposition Meredith in his arms, so he could reach down and grab said key.

This task was normally simple for Mark. Grab key, unlock door, open door, step inside. Simple task, right? Not then, for either of the two. The fact that he dropped the key didn't stop Meredith though. If anything, it kept her actions going for some reason.

"I thought you said you could handle this," she whispered over his ear, her lips still brushing along it. A wicked grin took over her features and she teasingly nipped at his earlobe, before soothing it by gently sucking over the area.

Mark let out a low growl and pulled Meredith tighter to him, this time managing to grasp the key from the floor. "Oh, I can," he stated, sure of himself. "And I will."

"Whatever you say."

_"You know, we don't have to stop this..." _

_"Yeah, we do. I'd like to look halfway civilized, and with you carrying me while making out? That's not gonna happen."_

_"Does it really matter what people think or see?"_

_And by that point, Mark slouched back against the side of his car, which was parked in the space next to Meredith's car. Dinner went flawlessly and the dessert was exceptional; Mere especially liked it for some reason. Well, she liked any time she spent with Mark. Loved, actually. _

_Her eyes darkened slightly to his words as she stared into Mark's eyes. He diverted from her searching eyes, only to return his gaze seconds after. She looked as if she was searching for something, an answer, some sort of response - and she soon found whatever it was she was looking for in the depths of Mark's eyes. Her expression changed completely, yet minimally, and Mark noticed. Her drastic changes then were definitely unexpected, but Mark wasn't about to ask why she recently eyed him so closely._

_Meredith's eyes remained dark, but also had a sense of warmth in them. Mark always seemed to find that warmth and welcomeness, as she did the same with him. Her gaze didn't stray from his own, their eyes remained locked, as she stepped in toward him again. This time, she pressed her tiny frame into his own, finding that they fit together perfectly. _

_She brought her hand up and left her fingers to trace the line of his jaw, before she leaned in more so to lightly place a kiss to the corner of his lips. Meredith then fully pressed her lips to his, allowing hers to linger once she parted from him an inch or so. "Carry me," she whispered and grinned softly, only to feel Mark's lips curve into a smirk. _

Click.

And the next thing Meredith knew, she was being pressed to a now opening door. She could feel Mark's frame relaxing to his success, and his realization that his full attention could solely be on Meredith. She always kept his full attention, but for some reason she really, _really_ had kept and gained it.

"Yeah, that's right. Whatever I say," he chuckled lowly.

"I'm impressed," Meredith let out a giggle, lowly as well.

"You should be," Mark stated with a wink. He shut the door behind them and locked it, one again pressing Meredith into the newly closed door.

Mark had no intention of letting her down, but once he felt one of her legs slide down from his waist, he had no choice. Her foot was planted firmly to the ground and her other soon followed. It wasn't as though she wanted to part from him, but he had been carrying her for quite a while, after all.

They both slipped their jackets off, and Mark tossed his keys onto the small table next to them.

Her soft eyes were met with a gentle frown on Mark's face, from her parting from him, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Meredith reached her hand up and lightly traced her fingertips along his lips, while their eyes locked once more.

With an effortless movement, Mark softly grasped the wrist of her hand that was near his face. He held onto it for a moment, before he broke their intense, loving stare and bowed his head down, placing a kiss to the soft skin of her arm.

Despite the lack of conversation in that moment, there was definitely no lack in communication. A silent conversation - something along those lines. Meredith smiled softly and freed her wrist from his grasp, seconds before she began to walk past him. She left her hand to graze over his chest as she did so, and Mark decided to grab himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

After Mark closed the fridge, he leaned against the kitchen counter and turned the cap of the water bottle, deciding to watch Meredith's actions as he took a few sips. Mere casually slipped her shirt over her head when she was not quite in the bedroom, allowing Mark a quick glance, while she smirked.

He smirked to himself as well and shook his head, before he pushed himself off of the counter. Mark started toward the bedroom, only to find Meredith on the bed in a different, loose fitting T-shirt. She was on her back, one arm over her stomach and the other behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

Mark tossed his water bottle on the bed and slowly crawled onto the bed next to Mere. He glanced over at her and rolled over on his back, placing both of his hands behind his head. He mirrored Meredith almost, and he stayed next to her simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Coldplay or Nirvana?"

"What?" Mark questioned with a raised brow.

"Which do you prefer. Coldplay or Nirvana," Meredith repeated, completely patient and relaxed.

"Coldplay," he stated, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. She appeared to be in the same position she was in just moments before, and Mark had to admit, he was utterly confused.

And then the comfortable silence fell over them once more. That is, before Mark decided to continue on with the questions. He figured he had an idea as to where Meredith was headed with her first question.

"Coffee or tea?"

Meredith chuckled softly to his question and brought one of her legs up, so it was bent at the knee and her foot was flat on the bed. "Coffee," she eventually answered.

"Same," and he grinned.

"Coke or Pepsi."

"Coke," he answered.

"Pepsi."

"Eat at home or eat out?" Mark asked.

"Eat at home."

"Agreed."

"Um.." Meredith paused, "Dawn or dusk."

"Dusk. You?"

"Dusk," she answered and rolled over to her side. Mark looked over at her with a hint of a grin, moments before he extended his arm and wrapped it around her. He pulled her in close to him and Meredith easily found a comfortable position on him. She draped her arm lazily over his chest and their legs tangled a bit.

The questions didn't end, though. They got a little more complex as time wore on, and most of the questions caused them to laugh together a bit. The two were getting to know the simple stuff - the stuff that usually didn't matter, but was always good to know.

Meredith didn't realize how tired she really was until the questions were progressively becoming more difficult to answer. She let out a content sigh and felt as her eyes drooped closed. Mark felt her frame relax into his more so and he continued to caress his fingertips along her back as he held her close.

Silence fell over them again, as Mark found himself incredibly close to falling asleep as well. They were still fully clothed and on top of the covers, but neither of them cared. "You never told me if you preferred Coldplay or Nirvana," he mumbled softly.

Then a tired giggle sounded from Meredith. "Coldplay."

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so I really need to thank **_**zero-zip.**_** for helping me out! Without her, uh... well, I more than likely would have given up on this story. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews as well. They keep me writing, and they're incredible to read! **

**--**

Just as their movie started getting good, Mark's pager went off in the distance. Meredith let out an annoyed groan and pulled herself off of Mark, thus enabling him to go and see what was up. He sighed as he stood up and headed toward the kitchen, only to find that he needed to head back to the hospital.

It wasn't fair. All he wanted was quality time with his girlfriend and it seemed as though everything that day had kept him from doing just that. Meredith noticed this as well, considering she made a little comment to herself about it that afternoon while the two enjoyed their lunch together. He guessed that he wasn't meant to hear her words, so he acted as though he hadn't.

"I've gotta head in to the hospital. I told them to page me if something happened with a patient of mine from this afternoon that had some difficulties during the procedure, and they did," he groaned and walked over to slide on his shoes. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I guess I'll tell you what happens in the movie," Mere shrugged and leaned up to softly kiss him once he was close enough to her.

Mark felt all the stress that recently built fade away by the warm feel of Meredith's lips against his. He sighed and gently stroked the backs of his fingers against her cheek, grinning a bit. "You don't have to. Just let me know if it's a must-see, or a movie I could go without seeing."

"All right. See you later," Meredith stated as she heard the door to their apartment open, and then close. She let out a sigh and relaxed into the couch, choosing to nibble at bits of popcorn every now and then. Although, she found herself getting a bit cold with her personal body heater on his way to the hospital. She reached for the blanket at the end of the couch and pulled it over her. It took her a while, but she finally found a comfortable position and placed the bowl of popcorn on her abdomen.

As she was mid-bite of a handful of popcorn, she heard a faint knock at the door. Mark couldn't be back already, and he doesn't knock. He has a key, why would he knock? Unless it was some joke. Or Cristina. Maybe it was Cristina or something. She visited their apartment on occasion.

But then the knocking increased in intensity. The speed picked up a little, too. She frowned to herself on the way to the door, wondering who the hell it was, and what the hell he or she was up to.

"Hold _on_," she muttered and then unlocked the door. Meredith slowly cracked it open to find Derek standing in front of her, slouched over.

"Derek? What the..." Meredith stopped. The scent of beer and a mixture of other alcoholic beverages hit her like a tidal wave. The faintest grimace took over her features to the smell, and to how drunk Derek appeared. He reached up an arm and placed his hand on the door frame, taking his time to meet his bloodshot eyes with her peaceful ones.

"I.." And he paused. His other hand fell to his stomach as he barely grasped his shirt covering the area. Derek was about to throw up the contents of his stomach, and Meredith was so incredibly not in the mood to deal with that, then. She shook her head and glanced into the living room, spotting a trash can.

Without saying anything, she grasped his upper arm and led him inside. She sat him down at the table and hurried over to grab the trash can, dropping it off in front of him in perfect time. He leaned over and heaved, leaving Meredith to think things over. She gently rubbed his back before she left his side and walked into the kitchen. After grabbing a water from the refrigerator, she headed back over to him and saw that he had his elbows on his thighs, resting his head in his hands.

Meredith sat the glass of water on the table beside him and pulled out a chair for herself. She slowly sat down and crossed her legs in front of her, waiting for some sort of movement from the drunken man near her. This wasn't Derek. Nothing like him.

"Sorry," he mumbled softly. Derek slowly lifted his head from his hands and glanced over at Meredith, making sure his movements were slow.

"Mm.."

Silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence she was used to with Mark. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She kept telling herself that the only reason it was awkward was because he came over for a little visit at night, completely drunk. Actually, that was a perfect reason for it to be awkward. What on Earth was he doing there, anyway?

"Did you come here in a cab?" Meredith finally asked.

She received a nod from him, and that was all she needed as a response. Mere stood up from the kitchen chair and grabbed the cordless phone off the counter. She glanced over to find him leaning over the trash can again, and decided to wait on calling him a cab. At least until he could get _that_ under control.

The smell was starting to get to her. Sure, being a surgeon she had some pretty funky smells to get used to, but this was one she always found difficult to get used to. Meredith walked over to the table with the cordless phone and set it on the table, as she sat herself down once more.

And Derek was back, for a little while at least. He took a sip of the water she had gotten him and raised the bottle to her, as a thank you. Meredith simply nodded crossed her arms in front of her. Time seemed to pass by slowly, but Derek managed to get ahold of himself. So, Mere picked up the phone and called him a cab.

Twenty minutes. She could handle that. _I can handle this._


	24. Chapter 24

"I didn't think it was real," Derek started, looking listless and as if his thoughts were drowning him as he sat in the kitchen chair. His statement caught Meredith off guard. She was perfectly content in losing herself in her train of thought, but he had to go and ruin that. Ruin her thought process with his bland comment; if only he knew what toll this had on Meredith - along with the emotionally and physically taxing aspects.

"Didn't think what was real?" She asked, fumbling with her loosely-fitted wrist watch.

"Us, no longer us. You and Mark. I didn't believe.. I don't believe it," he sputtered. Meredith wasn't absolutely positive, but she could have sworn a hint of sorrow was audible in his tone of voice.

Meredith sat silently, yet also uncomfortably. She sneakily glanced over his slouched over form and leaned back in her chair, before landing on the right choice words to respond with. His usual robust physique seemed to be missing in action, replaced by a new form of Derek she wasn't familiar with. "Why don't you believe it?"

It seemed to take Derek a while to think of a response. Either that or he couldn't string along enough words to form a sentence; fifty-fifty. "He was practically my brother. And then there was Addison. And... now, and now you. I don't know if I..." And his voice trailed off, as though it was too much.

Again, silence. Meredith could have sworn she felt a part of her heart tear. _Addison, and now me. _

Everyone has a past.

"Meredith..." He breathed, almost letting out a breath of veneration. Her eyes shot up and found his, which were staring contentedly at her. He went to stand up, to walk over to her, and failed, miserably. Derek took a minute to gather himself before he managed to stand up on his second attempt, with the sturdy aid of the kitchen table to his right. He reached out to her - an under the radar type movement - and his hand almost found purchase on her hip.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes." She exhaled an annoyed sigh. An annoyed, pained sigh. "Yes, I mean no. Don't _Meredith_ me."

"Mere.." Derek tried again. She frowned and it seemed as though her every feeling appeared visibly in her eyes. It was almost overwhelming to Derek, and it seemed to sober him up. He really saw her, then; saw into her, even.

She wasn't fully healed.

"Stop. Just, stop. You need to go, Derek. Your cab is going to be here..." Meredith glanced over to the digital clock on the microwave, almost squinting as she did so. "In ten minutes. You need to go." She repeated. Repeated, hoping it would somehow make actions take place in a quicker fashion.

"I don't need to..." he tried to answer smoothly, although the slurring ruined that.

When Derek uttered those four words, Meredith knew she more than had enough. Something so trifling in single instances, such as conversing, was almost too much. "That's where you're wrong. So wrong. You do need to go, Derek."

Just as he was about to respond, there was another knock at the door. This time, it was lighter. "Meredith?" She heard a muffled feminine voice from the other side.

Cristina. _Thank God._

"Come in," Mere called, trying to regain her composure as she remembered that she left the door unlocked when she was in a rush to keep Derek's nausea contained. Well, at least.. slightly under control. Cristina sauntered in and narrowed her eyes over Derek's form when she saw him standing in front of Meredith.

"I knew it," she muttered to herself. Cristina was at Joe's when she overheard Derek drunkenly spill his plans to pay a visit to Meredith's place, to a guy Cristina wasn't all too familiar with. The other man Derek conversed with worked at the hospital, though. Cristina was at least sure of that much.

"Eight minutes," she mumbled. Even though Meredith was given a rough time estimate from the cab service, she was going by it. Counting down the minutes, that is, and there were eight long minutes until that cab would pull up and park itself outside.

"Eight minutes?" Cristina questioned.

"Cab... I called a cab," she started and avoided Derek's piercing gaze. He was practically burning through her with his fixed gaze, but she didn't let it distract her. Cristina was there. Her person was there to rescue her, as cliché as that sounded. "And it'll be here.. In eight minutes."

"Good, she breathed. "So, Shepherd, I didn't think you'd follow through with your plan," Cristina raised a brow, and Meredith looked confused. Yet, strangely enough, Derek knew exactly what plan she was referring to.

"You were at Joe's." Derek stated knowingly. There was no hint of question in his rough voice - rough in that moment at least.

"Which is why I'm here," she added. Her voice was cold and her face etched that same coldness. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked over to them, protectively standing at Meredith's side. This side of Cristina was new to Meredith, but she was thankful for it, to say the least.

Derek took a step back and slowly glanced between Cristina and Meredith. He reluctantly nodded a defeated nod and turned to head for the door. He couldn't be there any longer, not with Cristina there forcing him out the door and Meredith trying to do so. Cristina followed behind him and motioned for Mere to stay back, but she chose to disobey, and she followed them out the door. Next thing she knew, the three of them were standing near the newly arrived cab, Derek in his own little world. Cristina nor Meredith decided to help him, unless he was really stumbling, which could have been looked at in two ways: good for Meredith; mean of Meredith.

Before sliding into the car, Derek turned to her. _Her. _Meredith. He forgot about the state of mind he was in and Meredith's protective person a few steps back, when he leaned in to kiss her lips. One of his hands tightly grasped the top of the cab door, as the other took matters into its own hands, so to speak, and reached up to touch her soft cheek. Mere was completely caught off guard by this so, Heaven forbid, it took her a second longer than it would have to push him away if she had been paying closer attention.

She let out a muffled, strained sound and regained her footing once she was free of him. _What the hell_?

Cristina was (practically) instantly at her person's side. "Get in the cab, Shepherd. Now." Cold. So incredibly cold, it was amazing.

Surprisingly, he obliged and ducked into the cab, almost hitting the side of his head on the way in. And off he went. That is, after he eyed Meredith's face and expression over and over and eventually sent her a half apologetic look. He didn't feel sorry, really. Derek wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her close... No matter how much he had to drink that particular night, he would always want the above said. That was the one thing in his life he was sure of. He wasn't self-pitied; he didn't usually rely on others, but Meredith was so incredibly different. A good different; a fresh breath of air different. Air, breathing; he needed them like he needed her.

And he couldn't hold her. He couldn't touch her, and he couldn't hold her close.

And there was Mark's car. Headlights off.

He was there.


	25. Chapter 25

_"Shut up," she said meekly as a shy smile graced her lips. It was the opening up thing. She didn't think she had it in her to open up to him, to Mark, but he had so much confidence in her. The confidence transferred over to her, she could have sworn. "I know you think it's done. That he's going to try to avoid me at all costs, but I just wonder. If something did happen..."_

_"If by something you mean this-," and Mark softly met Meredith's lips with his own. A gentle, meaningful kiss that contained such a great amount of emotion and meaning. He eventually pulled his head back just enough to meet her gaze, noticing the sudden change in her. "And you feel the way you do now, only with him, I'll re-think my ways. As will you."_

_"Your ways?"_

_"Well, I love you, Meredith. I do. But I also want you to be happy, and if that means bowing out gracefully... I will. If it was best for you."_

Meredith angled her arm up so she could pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. Her other arm wrapped possessively around her own waist, as she barely noticed Cristina staring blankly into the road.

Neither of them said anything, yet there was so much to say. But there was the underlying question: where was Mark? Better yet, why hadn't he interjected in some way or another?

"Stupid, idiotic pager. Stupid.. If it hadn't gone off, I'd be fine. We'd be fine," she muttered to herself, fighting the urge to pace. Cristina watched her and her inner battle, waiting patiently for some change or another. Positive change, that is. "If he's here, where is he."

"Meredith..." Mark breathed, and Meredith let a small sigh of relief slip past her lips. Then realization hit, and she had no idea as to how she'd tackle this situation. The most common phrase 'It meant nothing' didn't seem to fit the moment. But the kiss didn't mean anything. Not to Meredith.

It didn't make her feel safe. Calm, loved, cared for... Nothing. The only thing she received from it was the not-so-great taste of- well, a combination of a few things.

"Mark," she sighed and turned her body slightly, eyeing his figure from a distance considering he was still in the process of walking to her and Cristina.

_"It wouldn't be best for me... If you left, that is. I.. You're what makes me happy, Mark. Not just happy, so many things that I can't even begin to explain," she paused. Feelings. She didn't understand them, and then there was the obvious opening up issue. Talk about difficult. "I love _you_ and only you. Please tell me by now this has registered in your brain, past that thick skull of yours." _

_Mark grinned brightly, allowing the expression to take over his features slowly. They were on the balcony outside of his apartment again, spending time together and enjoying the Seattle lights and the breeze one evening. His arms were wrapped comfortably around her waist as she stood in front of him, leaning back against his chest. _

_Before he knew it, she had turned herself around in his arms. Meredith snaked her arms up and around his neck, where she allowed the fingers of one of her hands to trail through his hair around the nape of his neck. And for a short second, she was nervous about what Mark would say. "It has registered, babe. I just want you to be sure... This is big, and different and.. exciting for the both of us."_

_He slowly dropped his head down more so to place a warm kiss to her lips. Before she could respond to his kiss, he had pulled away and left her feeling annoyingly bereft. Meredith cautiously brought her gaze up to meet his own. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, despite the vulnerability she felt. "I am sure," and she was almost surprised by the firmness and honesty of her words. Yet, she wasn't surprised at the same time. "Just... If Derek somehow involves himself and complicates things between you and I.."_

_"Then I'll listen to you and trust you to let me know what happens." _

"Took you a while to push him away," Mark noted once he was within normal talking distance.

And Meredith's mouth fell agape.

"Yeah. Sloan," Cristina made her presence known. "It took her the extra millisecond to push him away. Excuse her for having a terrible evening, and excuse her for not expecting him to throw himself on her."

Mark felt strangely possessive. Like he needed to keep Meredith close to him and like he needed claim her once more. Things had changed and he felt as though he was sharing the woman he loved, standing now right before him. He wasn't a fan of sharing, especially not sharing his favorite person, his girlfriend, his lover; with Derek. That feeling made him nauseated.

His and Meredith's gazes locked, and from what Cristina could tell, there was nothing more she could do that evening. This was between Mark and Meredith, it was as simple as that.

"Meredith... I'll see you soon, 'kay? Call me. Tomorrow," Cristina mumbled and turned to walk toward her car. Once Meredith heard her words, she knew she had to say something. Mark's gaze was fixed on hers though, and no matter what she seemed to do or think, she couldn't bring herself to allow her eyes to wander. Her eyes were stuck on his and he made no move to distract himself from her green eyes.

"I will." Meredith eventually mumbled, not breaking her and Mark's stare. She was silent for another moment, before she remembered that she forgot a major detail that had to be addressed. "Cris?" And she waited a second. "Thank you. So much."

Cristina nodded her head and turned to walk once again. "You're welcome."

Then she was gone.

It seemed like a matter of seconds and Mere and Mark were finally, really alone. The silence continued, though. That is, until Mark decided the silence was becoming a little too unbearable. "Meredith..." He breathed again.

She sighed almost frustratingly and turned her head to stare off into the distance, finally breaking their intense stare. She was silent still, before she shook her head and suddenly found her shoe incredibly interesting.

"Not here, okay? Just, please... Not here." Her legs and feet seemed to understand the statement, and the next thing she knew she was halfway back to the building.

_"Promise?" Meredith questioned quietly, feeling like a young girl all over again, simply asking for promises. It was what she needed then, the reassurance and comfort. The promise._

_Mark grinned the slightest and dropped his head down once more, meeting their lips one more time. He slowly dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, before he took it into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. Meredith gave a little groan and slid her hand under his shirt. She lazily traced her fingertips along his warm skin before they reluctantly parted. _

_With a small sigh, Meredith leaned herself into his body a bit more and allowed her head to fall and rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and pulled her even closer to him. "I promise," and he meant it. _

Nodding slowly, Mark agreed to her statement, but he found himself waiting behind for an extra second. He watched her figure shrink ever-so-slightly as she walked away from him, and then he realized he had to be with her. Her and only her. And even though she was only walking back inside, it felt as though she was walking away.

They had things to discuss. Many, many things.

Once she walked through the threshold and into their apartment, Meredith gave a sigh and walked over to their refrigerator. She glanced over her options a few times before she decided on a bottle of water. Her hands worked to twist the cap off and she felt relief as the cool water slipped down her dry throat. Mere didn't realize she was _that_ thirsty. It was kind of odd.

She leaned her head back to take another sip of the cool goodness before she took in a surprised gasp as Mark stepped in behind her. He allowed his hands to lightly rest on her hips and he bowed his head to whisper over her ear, "Talk to me, baby... Please," then he sighed.

And she couldn't find the words to explain or say anything. First off, she was incredibly relieved that he hadn't left; that he had followed her back inside. Then there was the fact that he was touching her and talking to her. He wanted to know; he really wanted to know what was going on in that mind of hers. And then there was the confusion. Mark was confused and, needless to say, he very much disliked being confused.

Meredith turned herself around in his arms and placed both of her palms on his chest. She didn't meet his gaze straight away, instead, she seemed to stare at her hands and where they were resting.

"Remember the promise?" She finally asked, quietly.

Mark took his time in replying, taking his time with each word. "We've made a few promises..."

"On the balcony. A while ago, about him.." Mere sighed, not being able to bring herself to say _his _name. Derek.

His eyebrows knitted together the tiniest bit, before he gave a small head nod. Mark remembered, that he did. And he would allow her to explain everything, and he'd believe every word of it.

She cautiously brought her gaze up and found his eyes; them locking on.

"I remember." He nodded.

"So, I'm going to explain..."


	26. Chapter 26

_So I'm going to explain… _the phrase was exactly like a broken record, playing over and over in her mind. There was so much to explain. One being Derek showing up for a definitely unwanted surprise; two being the fact that he was in their apartment; three being the kiss; and four – well, four being the actuality that she was insanely, madly in love with Mark. That was true before, but the fact hit her hard that evening. It was one thing she was sure of. It wasn't the _'give you the last piece of cheesecake'_ kind of love, either. It was more the _'give you the whole freaking cheesecake with a cherry on top' _kind of love; if cheesecakes even had cherries on them. Who needed the extra calories, anyway? Meredith shook her head slightly as she realized how far her mind was traveling off from the main issue at hand. _Derek, right._

After letting out a barely audible sigh, she dropped her hands from resting on his chest and easily slipped both of her hands into his. Their newly linked hands were limp between their bodies, and Mark's gaze was still fixed on Meredith's face. She had allowed her eyes to drift down to their hands, as she thought of the words to say.

"Everything was fine, you know… After you left. I grabbed a blanket and found another comfortable position, popcorn of course within reach. But then I heard a knock at the door, and I thought maybe, just maybe, you forgot something. Or that you got a call that your return to the hospital wasn't necessary…"

And then the words continued to pour out. They were out on the table, out it the open, and her explanation eventually came to a close. By the time she finished her words, the backs of Mark's fingers were gently and lazily brushing along the side of her face. Meredith emitted a sigh and barely tilted her head into his hand a little more.

The two were silent for quite a while, their minds racing along with their raging emotions. Mark then dropped his hand from her face and regarded Mere for a moment or two, before he pulled her into a tight embrace. They fit perfectly together. Wherever she had a space, Mark filled it, and vice versa. Her head tucked wholly under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

_"If by something you mean this-," and Mark softly met Meredith's lips with his own; a gentle, meaningful kiss that contained such a great amount of emotion and love. He eventually pulled his head back just enough to meet her gaze, noticing the sudden change in her. "And you feel the way you do now, only with him, I'll re-think my ways; as will you."_

_"Your ways?"_

_"Well, I love you, Meredith. I do. But I also want you to be happy, and if that means bowing out gracefully... I will. If it was best for you."_

"It wouldn't be best for me…" Meredith trailed off in a low whisper.

Mark frowned gently as her random words tried their best to make sense in his overwhelmed mind. It didn't make any sense… It wouldn't be best for- Oh. With some reluctance, Mark slowly broke their embrace just enough for him to gently place a kiss to her lips. He began to brush his lips over hers, and felt Meredith respond to him almost right away. But he parted from her lips too soon, which caused Mere to give another small sigh. It only took her a short second before she realized what Mark was trying to do, though. Test the waters and see if they had to re-think their ways…

"It wouldn't be best for me," she repeated, parting from him a little more and permitting their eyes to meet.

All of Mark's anger and disappointment in Derek seemed to leave him, as his full attention focused intently, as well as contently, on Meredith. _His_ Meredith, and he wasn't about to allow that to change without a fight.

Actually, he simply wasn't going to allow that to change, ever. She was his other half; a half that he obviously needed more than he ever thought possible. The ex-dirty mistresses finally united and that was extraordinary and unexpected in its self.

A smile tugged at the corners of Mark's lips and he allowed it to take over into a full smile. A genuine one and it was the first he'd given since he was relaxing with his girlfriend on the couch before he left.

The next thing he was aware of was Meredith's lips crashing against his own. He didn't hesitate to respond as he stepped closer to her, his hands finding their way around her slight figure. One of Mark's hands went to the small of her back and pressed her into him as their kiss deepened and rose in intensity and need.

Her hands wandered and eventually slipped under his shirt as she slid her hands up along his warm body, hooking his shirt on her forearms as her hands trailed higher. After successfully removing his shirt, she couldn't help but let out a giggle when they ran into one of the chairs pulled out from the kitchen table. Mark swore under his breath before he chuckled as well, allowing his lips to trail down her neck and to her collar bone.

Only, they didn't end up clearing the chair. That was one obstacle that stood its ground, and Meredith landed on top of Mark as they made a (somewhat) soft landing on the floor. The laughter broke out again and Meredith repositioned herself so she was straddling him, and assisting him in removing her own shirt.

"Mmm.. You're my personal body heater _and_ a nice cushion to land on," Meredith mumbled with another light giggle.

Mark chuckled and pulled her back down on top of him, so he could hold her closer and place kisses along her neck. "Nice to see I mean so much to you," he teased.

"You do. You really do," she smiled and glanced down at him.

"My favorite person," Mark smirked, his expression widening as he leaned up a little to meet their lips once more. And then he felt his jeans loosen around his waist, and the smirk that curved Meredith's lips as he continued their kiss.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Five months had passed since the evening Derek knocked on their apartment door, had emptied the contents of his stomach in a trash can, and had sloppily kissed Meredith Grey. To say the least, confrontations and surgeries were awkward on _so_ many levels post-incident. They needed to remain professional though, and Derek seemed to be coping with reality. For once. But time had passed, and time had changed things; changed people. Events and pasts help evolve a person to what they're supposed to be, right? That was the point. So that incident with Derek was just another step in the journey of Mark and Meredith.

And there Meredith sat on a wooden bench in the park, enjoying one of the rare days in which there wasn't even a single drop of rain falling from the Seattle sky. It wasn't typical or usual for it to not rain, but what part of Mere's life was actually typical and usual? She enjoyed being atypical and unusual. After all, it made her who she turned out to be. A successful surgeon with an extraordinary boyfriend; it made her a person who never gave up, a person who made the best of her life with the cards she was dealt… Luckily, the pink hair was just a phase.

_We're going to make it. _

A large smile took over her features when she saw Mark walking toward her from a distance. Once Mark spotted his favorite person sitting on a bench, smiling as she watched him, he grinned brightly and didn't even notice that his walking speed increased the slightest bit.

He was nervous. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as the nerves he tried desperately to contain reared their faces.

_You can hold on to me. _

"Hey," Meredith said, once Mark was standing next to her.

"Walk with me?" Mark questioned as he extended his arm out, leaving his hand open for her to fill the void with her own hand.

Meredith raised a brow for a short second, before she nodded and grasped his hand as she stood up. Their fingers intertwined while they embarked on a walk down the side walk. There were many people around; kids running around; and Meredith watched as a young girl readied herself to throw a Frisbee for the black lab anxiously awaiting its launch. She smiled at the sight.

She had her own dog to return home to.

"_Mark, seriously, what are you doing?" Meredith asked as she walked blindly in the direction Mark gently pushed her in. His hand covered her eyes as he stood behind her, and Mere's hand reached up to rest on top of his own. _

"_Relax. You'll see," he smirked and lifted his head to make sure everything was in order in the living room. They were. "All right, open 'em." Mark stated as he dropped his hand from shielding her eyes. _

_Meredith brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she began to laugh. "A dog, Mark?" She started to walk toward the rescued dog in front of them, sending Mark a smile over her shoulder. "I thought you didn't want a dog?" The black lab took off for Mere and she couldn't help but continue to laugh. She began to interact with the dog as if she'd had it for years. It was so natural and Mark was almost surprised by this. Almost. But, Meredith ended up surprising him quite often with various things; what she could handle; how she had changed; how she had changed him... _

"_Well, I know your mother wouldn't let you have any animals… and what kid didn't have a pet?" He chuckled and knelt down with Meredith and the dog. "Doc, here, and I bonded." _

"_Doc, huh?" Meredith giggled and leaned in to kiss Mark's lips. It was soft and quick, a usual and comfortable thing for them. "I absolutely love him." _

And then Mark stopped abruptly near the running fountain. He stepped in front of her and dropped a hand down to her waist, while his other slowly reached into his pocket. Mark grinned slowly and took a step closer to her, bowing his head down to kiss her soft lips. It was mainly a distraction while his hand closed around the little black box and pulled it out of his pocket. The box gave a small noise as it popped open, and Meredith parted from his lips due to the strange noise.

Something was definitely strange and she couldn't figure out what. That is, until she saw the beautiful ring sparkling in front of her very eyes. Her eyes were trained on the ring before down at Mark, just then realizing that he had gotten down on one knee.

"Oh, Mark…" Then she felt the tears forming in her eyes. Since when did she get.. _mushy _and teary? Since Mark.

"I know this is.. Ah, Meredith Grey, you've changed me," Mark paused and let out a soft chuckle. Since when did asking a woman something become so difficult? Since Meredith. She laughed lightly through the forming tears. "You're my other half; my favorite person… We've been through it all and I can't imagine going one day…"

Then it was his turn for the words to pour out.

Meredith gently squeezed his hand as a tear freely trailed down her cheek. He squeezed her hand in return and grinned again, in his own little world with Meredith. Surprise hit him like a load of bricks when he heard her response.

"Yes." And she was so sure.

The ring fit perfectly as Mark slid it on her ring finger. Mere almost shuddered as his finger tips brushed along her finger and he made sure the ring fit. She stared down at her left hand with a wide, teary smile before she wrapped her arms around him and met their lips.

_I'll stay right here  
It's where I'll always belong  
Tied with your arms _

"I love you," she said against his lips.

"And I love you," and he did. His eyes, his smile, his face, his everything said that he did. Mark Sloan was madly in love with his fiancée, and Meredith Grey-soon-to-be-Sloan loved her fiancé. It was the simplest thing about her.

What was that saying? About someone being your rock? Diamond in the rough, whatever. The sayings were all too alike for Meredith to keep track. Mark and Mere were tied together from the start, the day Mark hit on Meredith inside the walls of Seattle Grace Hospital. And after all Meredith had been through, she was still standing, and she wasn't standing alone.

**Fin. :)**

**A/N:** Maybe I ended it abruptly, maybe I didn't. I like writing happy MerMark, but I also didn't want to see this fic to turn into boringness and repetitiveness especially after Derek ruined a few things (ugh!). Anyway, I did enjoy writing this... Thanks for reading!


End file.
